


Kitsunetsuki

by CanineKitten



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Explicit sexual scenes, Lemon, M/M, Possessed Naruto, Romance, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineKitten/pseuds/CanineKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is bitten by a strange fox, and starts behaving out of character. He leaves Konoha, and it's up to Sasuke to get him back. But that's easier said than done when Naruto starts to act like a uncontrollable beast who has decided that Sasuke is his mate...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I make no money from writing this story.
> 
> Warnings: boyxboy, M/M, yaoi…you get the drift. Rated 18+. Non-Con. 
> 
> Kitsunetsuki = the state of being possessed by a fox  
> Naruto and Sasuke are about 20 years old in this story.

Naruto had been acting strange for a while.

 No one could quite put a finger on it, but he’d been high-strung, and prone to atypical mood swings. Then one day, he just up and left.

 At first, no one was concerned. After all, Naruto _always_ came back. He’d probably just had a fight with Sasuke, or decided he’d prove something to Kakashi, or went out to show how strong he was to Sakura…

But nothing of it made sense, because Sasuke and Naruto hadn’t had a fight in a while. As a matter of fact, Naruto had been kind of distant and kept to himself.

 And the last time Kakashi saw him, when he thought back, was over a week ago.

 And Sakura had been busy working. The last thing she said to Naruto, was that he was annoying and whiny and in the way, and then she’d told him to keep away from her.

 She regretted that now. It was a strange feeling, actually, because she’d never regretted anything she’d said to Naruto before…

 

\------

 

“When was the last time you saw him?” Kakashi asked.

 Sasuke thought back.

 “About four days ago,” he said.

 “And did he seem strange?”

 “Yes,” Sasuke answered immediately.

 Naruto had been acting extremely strange.

 At times, he’d seemed almost aggressive, and Sasuke, fearing it had something to do with the kyuubi, had been on guard.

 But Naruto had never been aggressive towards _him._ Strangely enough, he’d almost seemed…

 “Protective,” Sasuke finished.

 The looks of doubt on Kakashi and Sakura’s faces mirrored his own feelings.

 “I didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary when I spoke to him,” Sakura said. “But I was extremely stressed, and he caught me in a very bad moment. I might have said a few things that weren’t very nice…” she blushed lightly in shame.

 “Don’t blame yourself,” Kakashi said. “I hardly think Naruto left because you cussed him out. It has never affected him before.”

 “What should we do?” Sakura asked miserably.

 “I’ve sent out a batch of nin-dogs, they should be back any moment. If Naruto haven’t gone too far, then they should have no problem finding him.”

 They went each to their own while Kakashi waited for the dogs. He promised them he’d let them know when he had any news.

 

\------

 

When Kakashi called them back later that evening, he definitely had news.

 “My dogs caught Naruto’s scent,” he said. “But they also caught something else… There was a strong stench to Naruto, like that of, well…something animalistic.”

 Both Sasuke and Sakura reacted with immediate worry.

 “Is it the kyuubi?” Sakura asked. “Has it taken over him or something?”

 “I strongly doubt that,” Kakashi said. “But there is definitely something off about all this.”

 “A couple of weeks ago, something happened…” Sasuke said slowly, as though the memory was just now unraveling. He immediately had both Kakashi and Sakura’s attention.

 “Naruto said he fought with a fox.”

 Kakashi and Sakura blinked slowly in eerie synchronicity.

 “What is that supposed to mean?” Sakura asked.

 “That’s what I thought too. I told him he’d been hallucinating, and we didn’t talk more about it. But if what he said was true…” Sasuke trailed off.

 “Then it might have something to do with his strange behavior,” Kakashi finished.

 He leaned back in his chair, deep in thought.

 “I think it’s best if one of us sought him out and spoke to him,” he said after a moment. He looked from Sakura to Sasuke, as though waiting for one of them to volunteer.

 “I can’t,” Sakura said with an apologetic shrug. “I’m buried in work.”

 Kakashi directed his stare to Sasuke.

 “Why can’t you do it?” Sasuke said, a slight tinge of annoyance to his voice. “He won’t listen to me,” he added.

 “I’m not so sure about that,” Kakashi said. “Naruto looks up to you.”

 The admission made Sasuke’s heart jump in a funny way, but he never gave himself time to wonder about it.

 “Fine,” he said. “I’ll look for him tomorrow morning.”

 

\------

 

Early the next morning, Sasuke dressed in plain black clothes, and fastened his weapon pouch to his belt before setting off into the deep woods around Konoha.

 It didn’t take long to find Naruto. He didn’t exactly cover his tracks. At places, it almost looked like a wild beast had been let on the loose, and not a ninja. Twigs and branches and even small trees lay splintered and broken on the ground, and the trail lead Sasuke to a cave.

 He found Naruto curled up on the cave-floor not far from the mouth of the cave. He approached him carefully, but Naruto didn’t stir. He seemed to be fast asleep.

 Sasuke crouched down, and picked up a small pebble, which he threw on Naruto.

 The reaction was immediate.

 Naruto sprang to his feet, eyes wild and searching, his body language telling of a beast forced into a dead end, ready to either fight or flee.

 Then his eyes zeroed in on Sasuke. He sniffed the air, and suddenly his whole demeanor changed. He relaxed visibly, but didn’t move closer.

 “Sasuke,” he said, sounding both happy and wary. “What are you doing here?”

 “Looking for you,” Sasuke deadpanned.

 Naruto smiled softly. “That’s nice of you.”

 “No one else wanted to,” Sasuke said.

 This was the type of banter they always had. But this time, Naruto reacted differently.

 Instead of getting indignant and cussing out Sasuke, he just looked down on the ground in a way that made him look vulnerable. It threw Sasuke completely off.

 “So… What’s wrong with you?” Sasuke asked in an attempt to break the awkwardness that had settled between them.

 “…Nothing’s wrong with me,” Naruto muttered. He sat down on the ground, and pressed his knees tight to his chest.

 Sasuke arched an eyebrow. “No, sure. You’re just on vacation, right? Tsunade would probably have given you a few days off if you’d asked nicely.”

 Naruto just snorted, sounding less than amused.

 There was a long silence, wherein Sasuke didn’t avert his gaze from Naruto for a second.

 Finally, Naruto groaned in defeat.

 “Some stupid fox bit me, okay?”

 “The one that you fought?”

 “That exact one, yes,” Naruto said, giving Sasuke an accusing glare. “The one you didn’t believe existed.”

 “When you told me it was four feet tall and had fur that glowed like gold, you were practically asking not to be believed.”

 When Naruto didn’t say anything else, Sasuke prodded him some more.

 “Why are you hiding out in the bushes? Shouldn’t you see someone who can help you?”

 Naruto just gave a restless shrug. “Don’t think anyone can,” he mumbled.

 "What’s the problem anyway?” Sasuke asked.

 Naruto turned his face away. It was obvious he didn’t want to speak about it. Immediately, Sasuke came to the conclusion it had to be something that embarrassed him.

 After a long moment, Naruto sighed.

 “I just… I… I think I’ve adopted some of the fox’s behavior patterns. Sometimes I have black outs, and I can’t remember for the life of me what I’ve done. I just wake up here, in the cave, with cuts on my hands, and sometimes even… an awful taste in my mouth, like… like blood.”

 He looked at Sasuke with helpless eyes.

 Sasuke had no idea what to say or do. “You should definitely go get some help.”

 Naruto shook his head with a small, desperate laugh.

 “See? It’s a lost case. No one can help me. It’s… It’s a curse.” He let out a shuddering sigh. “I’m turning into a fox.” A bitter laugh. “It makes sense, I suppose.”

 Sasuke watched Naruto with keen, calculating eyes, his brain working on high gear.

 “You said the fox had golden fur… And was abnormally large,” he said.

 “Yes. You said that five minutes ago.”

 “Most probably, it’s a demon fox.”

 “A _what_? I thought _I_ was the demon fox.”

 “There are myths about demon foxes, from folklore. They existed even before the Kyuubi destroyed Konoha. The foxes were known to be sly and intelligent. If they caught you, they could transform you. But if you could find the demon fox that had transformed you, it might let you transform back.”

 “Great… So I’ll have to find the same stupid fox? If I do, I’ll kick his ass.”

 Sasuke shifted, immediately catching keen, blue eyes.

 “So you’re not going back with me?”

 Naruto shook his head, making limp, dirty hair fall like a curtain across his eyes.

 Sasuke waited for a few more moments, but Naruto remained silent, his face turned slightly away, hiding any expression that might otherwise be blatantly obvious on his usually so open and unguarded face.

 Sasuke realized he needed to find a different approach.

 “I’ll see if I can find out something more about demon foxes. I’ll come back tomorrow. Try not to get yourself killed until then.”

 Naruto didn’t answer, but Sasuke hoped he’d heed his words. There was no knowing what that moron could get himself into when he had no one around to look after him.

 

\----------

 

Sasuke reported to Kakashi when he came back, before going to the library to see if there was any info about demon foxes.

 He could find nothing that wasn’t somehow connected to a myth or a fairytale of sorts, and he didn’t like the fact that he would have to rely on information that wasn’t entirely trustworthy.

 He hauled in Sakura to help him search, and she was more than happy to help.

 She found the myths exciting, and came with useless ideas like; ‘Maybe he needs to be kissed to lift the spell?’ or ‘this script says he has to go to a shrine and make offerings,’ or ‘maybe it just needs to be beaten out of him.’

 Sasuke decided to leave her to it. The only thing he needed to know was how to catch a demon fox, but he had a feeling that the information he searched was restricted. He decided to ask Kakashi if he had access to that kind of info.

 “Yes, I have” Kakashi said. “But I can’t relay it to you.”

 Sasuke’s lips thinned in annoyance.

 He’d been restrained from sensitive information, not only because he wasn’t a jounin, but also because the Hokage and the elders didn’t trust him.

 “I’ll issue a search party for this fox with the aid from the Hokage,” Kakashi said. “You focus on getting Naruto back.”

 Sasuke nodded tersely.

 He’d been looking forward to more exciting missions than those he’d taken lately, but in stead he’d been reduced to a baby sitter for Naruto.

 Kakashi noticed his resentfulness, and seemed to be about to say something, but Sasuke didn’t need to hear his well-meaning words.

 “I’ll look up on him tomorrow,” he said with finality, and left before Kakashi could say anything.

 

\------

 

When Sasuke returned to the cave with some food that he’d bought at Ichiraku’s, Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

 Sasuke placed the food on the cave-floor, and assumed he’d have to wait for a while, but only a few minutes later Naruto turned up, silent and supple like a cat, almost startling Sasuke.

 “You brought food!” He said with his trademark Naruto-eagerness, and immediately dug into the bag of food.

 He snapped the chopsticks and was about to dig in, when he seemed to change his mind and threw the chopsticks away.

 In stead, he wolfed down the content in the bowls seemingly without even tasting it.

 Sasuke thought he’d bought too many bowls, but as Naruto kept digging through one after the other in record time, he realized he might not have bought enough.

 While Naruto ate, Sasuke sat down next to the cave-mouth.

 As he watched, Naruto’s eating slowed down, and Sasuke decided he might actually be able to talk to him.

 “Why wont you come back to Konoha?” He asked.

 Naruto’s brows rose over the bowl he was holding. “Funny how our stands have changed.”

 Sasuke huffed and crossed his legs, leaning back against the cave-wall.

 He looked up just in time to catch Naruto looking at his groin. It lasted only half a second, before Naruto hurriedly returned his attention back to his food, but it was impossible to mistake the look.

 Naruto had been checking him out.

 Sasuke watched Naruto with rapt scrutiny, but Naruto pretended like nothing, and soon Sasuke was forced to look away from the animalistic eating that was on display.

 Suddenly, something Naruto had said the last time came back to him, and he shuddered.

 He imagined Naruto tearing into an animal with the same ferocity that he now ate ramen, and reminded himself to be on the alert around him.

 He could easily turn on Sasuke if he lost control over himself.

 

\------

 

The next day when Sasuke came with food for Naruto, he thought at first that Naruto wasn’t there, since he couldn’t immediately spot him.

 But then he heard a low growl from deeper inside the cave, and immediately he dropped what he was carrying and prepared to defend himself.

 But no one came rushing at him, and when he heard the growl again, he realized it sounded more pained than angered.

 His first thought was that Naruto was injured, so he moved deeper into the cave to where the sound came from, his Sharingan activated to easier fend for himself in the dark.

 He rounded a bend, and found himself in a smaller part of the cave.

 On the floor Naruto laid, his back to Sasuke.

 When he heard Sasuke approaching, the growling subsided, and he twisted to look behind him.

 His eyes were wide and intimidating, with slit pupils. But they were still blue, and not red.

 He looked at Sasuke with emotions that one would never expect to see coming from this boy.

 Hunger, ferocity and a sliver of tension were some of them.

 Sasuke realized this was just what he’d feared; Naruto had lost control over himself and was now completely immersed in the fox’s instincts.

 He started backing off, slowly as to not activate any instinct to hunt, but the second he started moving away Naruto sat up and made the strangest noise.

 It sounded like a pained whimper, and Sasuke immediately stopped.

 He struggled with the need to make sure Naruto was all right, versus the feeling that he was in danger.

 As if sensing Sasuke’s hesitation, Naruto made a show out of rolling onto his back, as though he wanted to tell Sasuke he wasn’t dangerous.

 One part of Sasuke wanted to go over to him and touch him; wanted to show Naruto he was there for him.

 But another part of him, probably his deeply ingrained ninja training, told him to get out of there.

 So he backed off another few steps, and as he did so, Naruto’s appearance changed. He got that feral look in his eyes again, and a growl ripped up through his throat.

 He was warning Sasuke; _don’t leave. Don’t you dare._

 Sasuke stopped, and crouched down low. Naruto regarded him with suspicion. He wasn’t entirely sure what Sasuke was up to.

 Slowly, he prowled closer to Sasuke, all the time keeping a sharp eye on him.

 Sasuke swallowed his initial instinct to run, and stood still but on guard, waiting for Naruto’s next move.

 Naruto was still on all fours as he reached Sasuke, something that made Sasuke feel a little less intimidated.

 Had Naruto stood and looked down on him like that, his need to protect himself would immediately have spiked. But now he just watched Naruto closely, knowing he could overpower him if it came to that.

 Naruto stopped when their noses were only a few inches apart, and leaned on his haunches. He reached out and grabbed Sasuke’s upper arms, which made Sasuke’s muscles tense. But Naruto didn’t seem to want to restrain him.

 In stead, he pulled Sasuke closer, and leaned down to press his nose to Sasuke’s throat.

 Sasuke’s mind, which had been carefully calculating the situation, stuttered to a halt. Why the hell was Naruto sniffinghim?

 Naruto ran his nose down Sasuke’s chest, all the while breathing in deeply, as though finding the scent satisfying. His hands moved from Sasuke’s arms to his sides, and applied pressure, trying to push Sasuke down on his back.

 Sasuke wriggled carefully to the side. He didn’t want Naruto over him, and certainly not between his legs. He couldn’t give Naruto that much power in this situation, not when he had no idea what the blond was up to.

 Naruto didn’t seem to mind. In stead he continued taking in Sasuke’s scent, moving to his sides and then behind Sasuke. He nipped at the black shirt, grazing the skin beneath but not enough to cause pain. He moved his face up Sasuke’s back, nipping as he went, before he reached the nape of Sasuke’s neck.

 Then he let out a small groan, and grabbed the back of Sasuke’s shirt with his teeth. He pulled, forcing Sasuke forward and onto his knees. He pressed on, obviously trying to get Sasuke to bow on the floor.

 Sasuke was too confused by what was happening to realize what Naruto’s intentions were, before he suddenly was pressed face-first to the floor, and heard an appreciative growl roll through Naruto’s chest.

 'He’s trying to mount me,’ he realized.

 The thought was so foreign it was almost funny.

 With a sharp twist of his upper body, he pulled free from the grip Naruto had on his shirt, and rolled to the side. He crouched on the floor, not once letting his eyes stray from Naruto’s.

 Naruto just regarded him with an unreadable expression. Sasuke wasn’t entirely sure if he was angry or amused or annoyed. Either way, he seemed to bide his time, and Sasuke used the opportunity to carefully move away from him.

 When Naruto realized what he was doing, he started following him. Slowly, like a prowling predator, but he didn’t try to catch Sasuke.

 When Sasuke was almost by the cave-mouth, he stopped, but Naruto didn’t. He moved forward till he was within Sasuke’s personal space again, and stared at him.

 Sasuke noticed the hesitation, and tried to talk.

 “Naruto?” he said, and noted that Naruto reacted to his name.

 He blinked and watched Sasuke, as though he awaited his next words.

 “Do you understand me?” Sasuke continued, but this time Naruto just cocked his head and frowned.

 So, Naruto didn’t understand what he was saying… Or maybe he just couldn’t answer.

 Sasuke was weighting his options, when Naruto suddenly reached out with one clawed hand, and carefully cupped Sasuke’s chin.

 “Sasuke?” he said.

 Sasuke watched him carefully, sensing that Naruto was about to do something.

 He seemed to be scrutinizing every part of Sasuke’s face with rapt concentration, before his eyes settled on Sasuke’s lips.

 When Naruto started leaning closer, every muscle in Sasuke’s body tensed. His eyes widened till it felt like they would pop out, and his body retracted from Naruto’s, but for some reason he didn’t bolt.

Maybe he was unconsciously aware that if he fled, he might awaken Naruto’s instinct to chase.

 Or maybe he was too shocked to move.

 Either way, he allowed Naruto’s lips to touch his own, even though it felt strange.

 His hands were placed firmly on Naruto’s chest, but even so he was unable to keep the other boy at bay. Naruto pushed closer, wanted to deepen the kiss, but Sasuke refused to let him.

 He pushed Naruto far enough away that he could look him in the eyes, and firmly said, “No!”

 Naruto seemed to sense the meaning of the word, but he still pushed on.

 When Sasuke said no again, he recoiled a little, but sent Sasuke a begging look and tried to sneak forward again.

 Sasuke realized that he could push Naruto away more easily now, and realized that his command had worked.

 "No, Naruto, stay away,” he said as firmly as he could, and finally Naruto let himself be pushed away with a protesting whine.

 But instead of backing away, he curled up on the ground right next to Sasuke, and promptly fell asleep.

 

\------

 

When Sasuke returned to Konoha late the same evening, looking a little battered and ruffled, he went straight to Kakashi to report.

 The older man arched an eyebrow at the state his former student was in, and Sasuke started explaining.

 “He thinks I’m his mate,” he said, and continued by retelling the incidents from he turned up at the cave till he left.

 He didn’t go into detail on the incident where Naruto had tried to mount him, though, and he didn’t even mention the kiss. It felt too personal.

 Kakashi was silent for a long while after Sasuke was done talking.

 “I suppose it makes more sense that he was protective around you before he left, if that’s how he feels about you,” Kakashi said slowly.

 Sasuke sighed. “Can I be taken off this case now? There must be many shinobi more suited to this task than me.”

 “I think that would be a bad idea,” Kakashi said softly. “After all, if it’s you he wants, then maybe you’re the only one who can make him come back.”

 Sasuke didn’t like the way Kakashi implied Naruto’s _want_ for him.

 “I’ll have to watch my back every time I go looking for him, and if he continue succumbing to his instincts, then there’s no way for me to talk him out of it.”

 Kakashi’s one visible eye crinkled up in a knowing smile.

 “But if you can make him follow you, maybe you won’t even have to talk to him.”

 

\------

 Sasuke didn’t like the fact that Kakashi was implying he should lure Naruto with him to Konoha, but if it worked that would only mean his mission was over sooner.

 This time he found Naruto asleep in the depths of the cave. He noted that Naruto looked dirty and unkempt, and that his clothes were torn and mangled almost to the point where their color was unrecognizable.

 When Sasuke approached him, Naruto woke up, and sniffed the air.

 “Sasuke,” he said in a gruff voice.

 He sounded like he’d been screaming himself hoarse.

 Or maybe he was just turning so much into an animal he’d forgotten how to speak.

 Sasuke sat down a few feet from Naruto, and shoved the package of food he’d been carrying across the floor.

 Naruto moved warily closer, and grabbed the package before returning to the darkest part of the cave.

 He didn’t seem as eager for food as he’d been a few days ago, and Sasuke idly wondered if he’d just eaten.

 He shoved the thought away.

 He needed to focus on getting Naruto back to Konoha.

 “How are you feeling?” he asked, more in order to gauge Naruto’s state of comprehension than any honest curiosity.

 There was a low growl from the darkness, and then a voice.

 “Why did you leave me?”

 “I had things I needed to do, like getting you food.” 

 “I can feed myself,” came the terse reply.

 “I know,” Sasuke said softly, realizing rationalization wasn’t going to cut it. “I just wanted to make sure you had food.”

 There was another growl.

 “You’ll stay now, right?”

 “Of course.” No need to say otherwise. He’d just leave when Naruto fell asleep.

 “Good,” came the soft reply from the darkness. Not long after, Naruto’s breathing evened out, indicating he’d fallen asleep again.

 Although Sasuke had planned on leaving the second Naruto fell asleep, he found he was a little displeased that Naruto had fell asleep so fast.

 He’d wanted to try to talk sense into him. And besides, now that he was asleep there was no way for Sasuke to lure Naruto with him.

 It seemed like he’d be on this mission a little longer than he’d hoped.

 

\------

 Sasuke contemplated bringing a sleeping bag and staying in the cave with Naruto.

 That way he could keep an eye on him at all times. But if he did that, he’d have to constantly sleep with one eye open, and even then he was at a disadvantage.

 Naruto had already proved he was faster and nimbler now than before, and he’d snuck up on Sasuke one time already. He didn’t want to risk it happening again.

 The next time he came back to the cave, Naruto wasn’t there. He waited for a few hours, but when Naruto didn’t show up, he left, leaving the food and some clothes.

 When he came back the day after, the clothes still lay where he’d left them, but the food was gone. Naruto was fast asleep in the darkest part of the cave, but Sasuke had a feeling he’d sensed that Sasuke was there.

 Sasuke left soon afterwards because he knew it was no point in talking to Naruto when he started withdrawing to the back of the cave.

 The time after that, Sasuke found Naruto fast asleep just inside the cave-mouth, just like he’d done the first time, and he realized he’d finally caught him at the right moment.

 Naruto was somewhat clean, probably because he’d washed himself in the cold water of a nearby stream, and was wearing the fresh clothes that Sasuke had brought him.

 Sasuke left the food at the entrance, and kneeled next to Naruto, gently shaking him awake.

 “Uh…Ugh…” Naruto’s eyes slowly blinked open.

 When he saw Sasuke kneeling over him, he rubbed his eyes drowsily, and glared at him.

 “Why’d you wake me up?” he rasped.

 “Come back to Konoha,” Sasuke urged.

 “No,” Naruto muttered, and turned away from Sasuke, resuming a sleeping position.

 “Naruto, listen to me,” Sasuke said, and forced Naruto to face him.

 “You’ve been hiding out here for over two weeks. People are afraid of traveling through the woods because of the ‘beast’ that resides here. I’ve been here every single day, and I’ve seen how you’ve changed. It seems that sometimes, you let your animal side take over, and when that happens you’re a danger to both yourself and people around you.”

 Naruto pulled out of Sasuke’s grip. “That’s why I can’t come back,” he groused.

 “No, that’s why you have to come back. You need to be restrained. There are shinobi out looking for the fox that turned you. There’s only a question of time before they catch it. Until that happens, you should…”

 Naruto abruptly shot to his feet and walked further into the cave. Sasuke repressed a sigh, and followed. He’d decided he’d try a different approach.

 “Are you always aware what you do? When you’re…”

 Naruto looked over his shoulder, catching the look on Sasuke’s face. Fear seemed to flicker briefly across his eyes, before he lowered his eyes, sealing his emotions.

 “No… Like I said, I have black outs…”

 "Then, how do you know that what you catch at night when you’re out hunting, is an animal? It might as well be…”

 Naruto turned around and stalked over to Sasuke.

 “Don’t even say it. I would never, _never_ hurt someone innocent. And besides, no one travels through these parts of the forest at night unless they’re ninja, and in that case they can defend themselves.”

 Sasuke chose not to mention that if a lonely ninja traveled through the woods at night, Naruto might very well be able to hurt or even kill them.

 “How do you know whom not to kill, when you don’t even know who you are anymore?” he said instead.

 Naruto grimaced and turned away, refusing to answer. He started retracting back into the cave.

 “I’ve seen you when you loose yourself,” Sasuke pressed on. “I know you’re not aware of what you’re doing. I’ve even feared for my own life because of you.”

 Naruto stopped. “I wouldn’t try to kill you,” he said, but his voice wavered on the edge of a question.

 “No. Quite the opposite, actually.”

 Naruto seemed to be on the brink of questioning what he meant, his shoulders tensing, but then he stopped himself and disappeared into the darkness of the cave.

 Sasuke didn’t follow him this time. He’d exploited all of Naruto’s weak sides, calling upon his sense of justice to try and make him see that he was a danger to people, but when even that didn’t work, then Sasuke didn’t know what else he could say.

 His only choice now seemed to be Kakashi’s plan of luring Naruto with him back to Konoha. But to do that, he needed to wait for Naruto’s more animalistic side to resurface.

 He wasn’t looking forward to it, but he needed to do what he needed to do.

 

\--------

 

“I’ll do as you suggested,” Sasuke told Kakashi. “And I’ll stay with him until I get him back here.”

Kakashi nodded. “I’ll inform the Hokage.”

 

\--------

 

He approached the cave in the late evening. The sun had already set and dusk was settling over the woods. It wouldn’t be long before it was dark, and if Sasuke’s assumptions were right, then this would be the best time for him to catch Naruto in a more pliant mood.

 Though it would also be a more dangerous one.

 Every cell in his body screamed that this was a bad idea.

 He ignored it, and entered the cave. He couldn’t immediately spot Naruto, but he could feel his presence. He was lurking somewhere in the back of the cave, and judging by the tension in the air, he was very much aware that Sasuke was there.

 He might also be unaware that Sasuke was a friend, and not a foe, because Sasuke could practically feel the malice radiating from him.

 He sat down, careful not to make any sudden moves, and waited.

 After a long moment, Naruto came slinking out of the compact darkness inside the cave. He kept a certain distance to Sasuke, but didn’t seem aggressive.

 He moved closer, sniffing the air, and upon recognizing Sasuke’s scent, he moved right into Sasuke’s personal space, demanding and unpredictable.

 He hovered slightly over Sasuke, and once again he sniffed his neck. Obviously approving of the scent, he made some noises from deep within his chest. Sasuke wasn’t entirely able to define them, but they sounded both gentle and a little threatening.

 ‘He want’s to dominate me,’ Sasuke thought. That was fine with him, as long as Naruto didn’t mount him again.

 He didn’t know how to accept the dominance, but Naruto seemed satisfied with him just sitting there, not moving and not meeting his gaze.

 “Stay,” Naruto growled, before he finally turned and left.

 

\------

 

It was in the early morning hours when Naruto returned.

 Sasuke, who were sleeping lightly, woke up the second he felt Naruto’s presence in the cave. He immediately got alert when he sensed the state Naruto was in. It wasn’t difficult, since Naruto were broadcasting his anger and frustration to everyone in a one-mile radius.

 As he approached Sasuke, he moved more slowly, sniffing the air warily. Then he caught Sasuke’s scent, and suddenly he bounded over to him.

 Sasuke lay still as a stone, despite the fact that he wanted to get to his feet so that he could get control over the situation. But he knew that in this situation, it was better to wait it out.

 Naruto ran his nose through Sasuke’s hair, and made a content cooing sound.

 Sasuke shuddered at the feel of a nose running gently down the back of his neck, but he relaxed, safe in the knowledge that Naruto was content.

 Naruto curled up against Sasuke’s back, and soon after they were both fast asleep.

 


	2. Forced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Non consensual sex/rape. M/M.  
>    
> This chapter will be mostly Naruto POV.

Naruto lifted his head and sniffed the air.

It had become a routine for him now. He always had his senses on high alert, using his sensitive nose to gauge his surroundings the second he woke up.

What he immediately sensed now, was the presence of someone very close to him, and this someone smelled divine.

He turned around, and stared in surprise at the back of Sasuke’s head.

When had he arrived? It must have been sometime the other night, when Naruto wasn’t…entirely himself. He hoped he hadn’t done something stupid.

His feelings and instincts had been difficult to control lately, hence why he was hiding out in the woods.

One of the weirdest things he’d experienced, was his, um… _attraction_ towards Sasuke.

Even now, when he was in control himself, Sasuke’s scent made his hormones go wild.

If Sasuke had known about some of the insane fantasies he’d had about him, he’d probably have stayed very, _very_ far away.

Naruto moved slowly away from Sasuke, so as to not wake him. He wondered if he could hide out till Sasuke left.

That way, he didn’t need to answer for himself once again. There was no doubt in his mind that Sasuke was going to try and make him come back to Konoha.

A small smile grazed his lips as he was once again hit by the irony of the situation.

Where Naruto had before persistently followed Sasuke till he managed to drag him back home, he was now on the receiving end of the same persistence.

He wondered why it was that way when they normally barely spoke to each other.

With a last wistful glance at Sasuke’s warm form, he turned around and left the cave.

\------

It was dark and cold, and the rain was drizzling down over him, slowly soaking his clothes.

He wanted to go home, to where it was warm, to where his mate was, and he no longer remembered why he _couldn_ _’_ _t_. There was a reason, but he couldn’t recall it.

And it had frankly stopped mattering.

He sped on home. It wasn’t far, he’d kept close, and soon he could see the flickering light from the mouth of the cave.

He growled.

Why was there light coming from his cave? Had the humans found it?

For a moment he was puzzled at himself. The humans? He was starting to become too much of an animal.

As he neared the cave, he realized he was going to have a problem.

He picked up on Sasuke’s scent already before he reached the cave-mouth, and it was throwing his entire being into turmoil.

When he entered the cave, he spotted Sasuke immediately, lying by the fire. He went over to him and kneeled beside him.

Since Sasuke was facing away from him, Naruto couldn’t tell whether he was awake or not. He touched Sasuke’s arm, but got no reaction.

He hesitated for a long moment, before he leaned forward and buried his nose in Sasuke’s thick, dark hair. He inhaled deeply, and felt like a complete creeper. He was still aware of himself, but he couldn’t stop his compulsions.

Sasuke lay completely still. Naruto was glad that he wasn’t moving. That’d probably set him off.

He inhaled once more, and felt himself start to shake.

With dread, he realized that it was because he was fighting so hard to restrain himself.

He brushed his nose down along Sasuke’s throat, and opened his mouth. He wanted to taste him, but he _couldn_ _’_ _t_. And yet he found his mouth descending on the skin of Sasuke’s neck. He felt his teeth grace skin, and growled softly.

Underneath him, Sasuke shuddered.

That shudder was his undoing.

That, and the taste he felt in his mouth when he latched onto Sasuke’s neck. He growled again, wilder this time, and pressed his body up against Sasuke’s.

He pushed Sasuke down onto his stomach, and rolled on top of him.

The last bits of humanity left him as the beast took over and cocooned his sanity in darkness.

\------

Sasuke hadn’t expected it to get that out of hand.

Suddenly, Naruto was lying on top of him, pressing him down.

He could feel Naruto’s excitement both in the erection pressed against his ass, and in the way he suddenly latched onto Sasuke’s neck like it was an exceptionally fine slab of meat.

Sasuke tensed, but fought the instinct to struggle.

If he lay still, then it would soon be over.

Let him dominate, and he would be satisfied and leave. Well, that was unless…

Naruto rolled his hips sharply against Sasuke’s ass.

…unless Naruto had other plans.

Sasuke forced himself to spread his legs, giving Naruto more room. It gained him some pleased sounds from the back of Naruto’s throat.

Sasuke gasped when Naruto rubbed harshly against his perineum. To his own surprise, the rough treatment was turning him on.

He leaned his forehead on his lower arms, and listened to his breathing coming in heavy puffs.

He adjusted his hips so that Naruto would press against him in just the right place.

Naruto moved against him with clumsy thrusts, and occasionally he leaned down to bite the back of Sasuke’s neck.

Soon he was growling in irritation. His hands went down to claw at his own pants, and suddenly Sasuke could feel the hot, hard member pressing against his pants, resting between his buttocks.

That was when he started feeling that things were getting out of hand.

He tried to turn around, but Naruto pressed a hand down on his shoulder blade, and forced him into submission. He started tugging on Sasuke’s pants, but Sasuke wouldn’t have it.

He muttered a few words, and led lightning into his hand.

Then he turned around abruptly, sending Naruto flying with a howl of pain as he struck him with a shock of lightning.

The fire had been burning down to cinders, filling the cave with dark, shifting shadows. Naruto had disappeared into the shadows, and now Sasuke couldn’t see him anywhere.

He activated his sharingan and started making hand seals, preparing for another attack, when Naruto came charging at him.

Sasuke had planned to throw Naruto into a genjutsu, but for some reason it didn’t work.

Sasuke, who’d banked on it to work, was taken by surprise when Naruto barreled into him.

He grabbed Sasuke’s left arm and snapped it to the side so sharply that Sasuke heard bones break.

A few seconds later, the pain caught up to him, and he yelled out just as Naruto threw him to the ground.

Looking up, he met wild, blue eyes devoid of any humanity.

Naruto settled over Sasuke, heavy and scorching hot.

Sasuke gasped for air, and struggled despite his broken arm, but Naruto had him trapped.

For the first time, he’d lost his bearings in a battle.

He felt Naruto spread his legs and settle between them, felt him tug on his clothes and sucked down a deep gulp of air when the fabric of his pants ripped and exposed him to the chilly air in the cave.

Naruto’s hand fumbled between his legs, following the seam of his ass and probing with his fingers. In desperation Sasuke tried to buck him off, tried to kick him and squirm away.

He couldn’t believe this was happening.

He couldn’t believe that Naruto was doing this…

When he felt Naruto’s fingers find his hole and brutally press inside, Sasuke felt a chill run through his veins. His body stilled. His muscles tensed. He tried to wrap his mind around what was happening, but it didn’t want to cooperate.

The fingers probed deeper, and through sheer force of will, Sasuke managed to jumpstart his paralyzed body. He lashed out with his good arm, too desperate to even formulate a plan.

His arm was caught easily, and trapped in Naruto’s strong fist.

When had Naruto become this strong? They’d used to be equal.

With one, last desperate surge of strength, Sasuke managed to wrench his hand out of Naruto’s grip, and tried to force his broken arm to cooperate so that he could make hand seals.

Naruto growled in anger. He grabbed Sasuke and pushed him down so roughly that Sasuke’s head hit the ground with a jarring thud.

Dark splotches filled his vision, and then everything went black. Some distant part of his rational mind realized that he must have shut down his sharingan.

He felt the fingers inside him retract, but they were immediately replaced with something hard and velvety and slightly moist.

Sasuke tensed, the need to defend himself returning.

He remembered how Naruto had reacted to his voice and words before, and decided it was his last chance.

Sasuke used his right arm to hold Naruto on a distance.

“Naruto,”he said, and tried to sound demanding.

Naruto stopped. Sasuke could see, in the diminishing glow from the fire, that he was watching him.

“Stop,”Sasuke said, but his voice cracked slightly and ruined the strict tone he was aiming for.

Sasuke took a deep breath and tried again, “Don’t do this –ah!”

Naruto had pushed forward, and sunk into Sasuke. Sasuke tried to pull away, to push Naruto off him, to close his legs, but Naruto just pressed down on top of Sasuke till there was no room for him to move.

Sasuke panicked. Having Naruto inside of him felt intrusive and degrading, as well as painful. He trashed and clawed and used all his strength to try and topple Naruto, but it seemed to only make Naruto more eager. He growled and held Sasuke firmly, his claws sinking into Sasuke’s upper arm.

Sasuke tried to bite Naruto, but that only excited him more. He let out a sound that could have been a whimper, and pushed deeper into Sasuke. It felt wrong. It felt like it shouldn’t be possible, and still Naruto forced himself deeper and deeper inside.

“Stop,”Sasuke hissed. Naruto had leaned his forehead on Sasuke’s shoulder, and his ear was right next to Sasuke’s mouth. He wanted to bite it, wanted to hurt Naruto, but that was pointless when it didn’t affect him.

Naruto moved deeper in, till he was entirely sheathed inside Sasuke. Sasuke could feel his balls touching his ass, felt him move slightly inside of him with each labored breath they took. Even the smallest movement hurt, but when Naruto stopped moving, Sasuke could try to ignore the burning, tearing pressure inside him.

He tried to catch his breath, tried not to unravel under the pressure his mind and body was under, but somehow his efforts only made it more difficult to ignore his feelings.

Naruto’s scent assaulted his senses now that they were so close. The familiar scent combined with the morbid situation unleashed a sorrow in him that he couldn’t explain.

When Naruto started to pull out of him, Sasuke let out a low, pained sound. He felt Naruto push partially out, and then inside again. As he was filled again, he felt the pain not only in his ass, but in his whole body. He felt it in his chest, in in his arms, in his feet. He felt it in his eyes and ears and mouth. It felt like he was being choked.

“Naruto,”he gasped. “Naruto…”

Naruto turned his head towards him. His movements ceased for a moment.

“Stop,”Sasuke whispered.

Naruto hesitated. There came a low sound from his throat, almost like he was about to say something. But it only turned into a soft rumble from his chest.

He appeared to be thinking hard about something. He tried to move inside Sasuke again, but Sasuke clamped down on him, letting out a choked breath. Naruto frowned.

He was still for a long moment, before reaching up with a clawed hand, and surprisingly gently caressing Sasuke’s cheek.

He tried to thrust his hips again, but Sasuke must have grimaced because he stopped immediately.

“Sorry,”Naruto whispered gruffly, and kissed the line of Sasuke’s jaw.

Sasuke was surprised by the sudden gentleness. He looked up to where he could see the light from the cinders reflected in Naruto’s eyes. He was so close to Sasuke that he could feel his warm breath on his face. 

“Be gentle,”Sasuke muttered.

Naruto watched his lips keenly as he spoke, and then looked into his eyes again. It was obvious that he was trying to process the words, his human mind working through his animalistic urges.

Naruto tensed above Sasuke and slowly sunk into him again. Sasuke could feel the intense gaze on him the entire time.

“Relax,”Naruto growled when he felt Sasuke tense around him.

Sasuke tried to relax, to ignore the pain like he ignored it during a battle.

He let his legs fall open wider, even though it felt wrong to do it, and immediately Naruto gave a pleased purr.

Naruto moved in and out in long, deliberate strokes, and Sasuke felt something deep inside him answer to him. Each time Naruto buried himself inside Sasuke, he felt a small tingle of something pleasant, even through all the pain.

He looked up at Naruto, who was staring at him intently.

Sasuke was captured by that look, and as he held it, Naruto started moving faster. Just watching Naruto while he moved over him, seeing the obvious desire and pleasure on his face, made it somewhat bearable for Sasuke. He could see that Naruto desired him, _really_ desired him. This was not just a means to get release.

As Naruto neared his climax, his instincts swallowed him up again.

He thrust hard into Sasuke, no longer caring if he hurt him or not.

He came with a guttural growl, and clutched onto Sasuke. His breath came in heavy puffs against Sasuke’s neck, his body resting heavily on top of him.

Sasuke fought to catch his breath. Naruto was still inside him. He wanted to roll him off and be rid of the excruciating pressure both on top of him and inside of him, but his muscles felt like jelly.

He breathed in the heavy scent of sweat, earth and the muskiness of sex. Naruto was scorching hot where he lay on top of him.

Sasuke squirmed slightly under Naruto, trying to get his arm out from between them. The second he tried to move, Naruto growled in warning.

It made annoyance well up in Sasuke. He shoved at Naruto and tried to squirm away, but was held firmly in place, and Sasuke didn’t really have the strength to fight.

Naruto moved and finally slipped out of Sasuke. He slumped to the side, but kept a firm grip on Sasuke’s waist. Within seconds he was asleep.

Sasuke moved out of Naruto’s grip, and sat up to assess his damages. He winched. His insides felt raw and tender. Even the slightest movement made him queasy. Careful examination confirmed that Naruto had ripped him open. He got blood on his fingers when he slipped them in between his buttocks.

He moved over to his backpack, where he found new pants and boxers, and a bottle of water. He washed himself carefully, and changed into new clothes. Then he made a makeshift sling for his arm. It wasn’t ideal, since he had only one arm to make it with, but it’d have to do for now.

When he was done, he looked over to the fire, which had burned out, and then over to Naruto who slept soundly beside it.

He stared at the back of Naruto’s blond head, at the broad shoulders that moved slightly in time with his breathing.

He and Naruto were the two strongest ninja in Konoha. If Sasuke couldn’t restrain him, then who could?

Naruto couldn’t keep on roaming the woods until someone managed to catch the elusive demon fox. And even then it wasn’t a given that Naruto would turn back to normal.

Would Naruto have to be killed? Would the hokage give the order when she realized there was no other solution?

If Sasuke could help it, he’d do anything in his power to keep Naruto alive.

First off, he needed to conceal the fact that even he couldn’t control Naruto. No one could know exactly how dangerous Naruto was.

Secondly, he’d need to get Naruto back to Konoha, because it’d help take away a lot of suspicion.

But how he’d achieve that was a very different question. Naruto hadn’t been open to persuasion yet.

Sasuke blinked tiredly, and decided the planning would have to wait until tomorrow. He needed to go back to Konoha to get his arm fixed anyway, so he had a while to come up with a plan.

Now he had to sleep.  

\------

Naruto breathed in deeply as he woke up, and was assaulted by Sasuke’s very familiar scent.

He squinted against the sunlight that was flooding the cave.

Sasuke was lying right next to him, so close that their noses nearly bumped.

No wonder the scent was so strong.

Naruto usually took up a lot of space when he slept, and this time was not an exception.

At the moment he was sprawled on his stomach, his arms out to each side, one of them resting heavily on Sasuke’s waist.

As Naruto watched Sasuke, dark eyes opened and looked right at him.

Naruto’s eyes widened, realizing he’d been caught staring.

Sasuke didn’t move or speak. He just stared at Naruto, his thoughts impossible to read.

Naruto moved his arm away from Sasuke’s warm body, and sat up.

“Uh…hi,”he said hesitantly. “Why’re you here?”

Sasuke sat up too. He didn’t answer Naruto’s question. Instead he started packing down the sleeping bag that neither of them had used.

Naruto watched him working, and realized that something must be wrong. He didn’t know how he knew, but he had a sick feeling in his stomach that something was not like it used to be.

“Why…why did you sleep here?”Naruto asked when Sasuke didn’t seem inclined to speak.

“Because I wanted to talk to you,”Sasuke said.

His voice was normal. He didn’t seem different. But still, he _was_ different. Naruto just couldn’t pinpoint it.

“You’ve talked to me already. Many times. And my answer is still the same.”

Sasuke didn’t even look at him.

Nor did he answer.

Naruto frowned, but refrained from pushing it.

He stood, and realized his pants were open. He pulled them up fast, before they fell off, and looked over at Sasuke to see if he’d noticed. But Sasuke was still avoiding looking at him.

Ah, that was it!

Sasuke was avoiding looking at him!

That’s what had felt so wrong. It definitely meant he had something to hide.

Naruto looked down at his pants again, now zipped up and buttoned. For some reason, he felt that Sasuke’s behavior had something to do with their state that morning, but he wasn’t sure why, or how.

He brushed it away for the time being, and went out to take a leak.

But when he opened his pants and looked down on himself, he just stopped dead, staring.

He had blood…on his… _Oh_ _no_ …

\------ 

He didn’t know how to approach Sasuke.

He’d been hyperventilating for about ten minutes, and then he’d needed another ten minutes to convince himself to go back to the cave.

When he finally entered the cave again, he found that Sasuke had packed and was ready to leave.

For one, horrible second, he felt complete dread overwhelm him, but then he convinced himself that it had to be this way.

Sasuke would be safer if he left.

Then his gaze landed on Sasuke’s left arm, and his eyes got wide and round.

“What happened to your arm?”he asked.

Sasuke shrugged off the question.

“Just an accident.”

The simplicity of the answer, and the way Sasuke brushed it off, just helped confirming Naruto’s suspicion.

“I…”He swallowed. “Did I…Was it my fault?”

Sasuke avoided eye contact.

His lack of answer was answer enough.

Naruto felt like he was getting choked, his heartbeat rough and loud in his ears.

“Sasuke…Just…Please tell me I _didn_ _’_ _t_ …Please.”

Sasuke looked over at him, his eyes devoid of emotion or expression.

“That you didn’t do what?”

Naruto blinked. Sasuke couldn’t be doing this to him…

“You would know,”he said.

Sasuke shook his head.

“Don’t worry about this,”he said, gesturing towards his arm. “It’s nothing.”

Then he pulled on the backpack. He turned to Naruto again.

“I’ll come back. I just need to get my arm checked,”he said.

Naruto nodded numbly.

Sasuke would be back. That was good. Then he hadn’t screwed up too badly. But it still didn’t explain why he had blood on a very private part of his body, blood that wasn’t his.

But as long as Sasuke came back, he guessed it couldn’t be as bad as he feared.

At least he hoped not…

\------

Naruto lifted his head from the ground, a growl already building in his chest.

Someone was there in the dark with him, and he’d been too tired to notice before it was too late.

“It’s me,”an emotionless, but very familiar voice said.

Naruto was immediately flooded with relief.

Sasuke was back!

He bounced up from the ground, and launched himself at Sasuke, who staggered backwards with a startled ‘oof!’

“I’ve missed you!”Naruto grumbled into Sasuke’s neck.

He smelled awfully of anesthetics and hospital soap, and suddenly Naruto remembered why he’d been away.

“Your arm,”he said, and grabbed Sasuke’s injured arm.

He meant to examine it, but grabbed it too roughly and Sasuke winced.

“Sorry,”he muttered, but didn’t release the arm.

He rolled up the sleeve, and encountered bandages. He caressed the bandages gently. Sasuke stood silently by, letting Naruto touch him and examine him.

Suddenly a feeling of sorrow and guilt overwhelmed Naruto, and he didn’t even know why. He just knew it had something to do with why Sasuke was hurt. He knew he had done it. That was why. He needed to make it good again.

He pulled Sasuke into a tight embrace. Sasuke groaned in pain, but Naruto didn’t even register it.

He pressed his nose against Sasuke’s neck, and inhaled deeply. Then he caressed the skin with open, wet kisses.

Sasuke didn’t try to move away, and Naruto took it as a good sign. He tried to encourage Sasuke to kneel on the ground. He dragged him down, and Sasuke followed, slightly unwilling but without complaint.

Naruto pushed and pulled on Sasuke, trying to make him lie down and spread his legs. Sasuke resisted him, but not for long, and not very persistently.

He gave in after a short while, and let Naruto press against him.

When Naruto found himself on top of Sasuke, his dominant side kicked in.

He growled when Sasuke tried to move. He used his mouth and hands to plunder Sasuke’s body, kissing and sucking and biting the skin that was exposed, before ripping clothes and exposing more skin.

He felt Sasuke tense when he bit too hard, and tried to soothe the pain by licking the wound.

His hands searched downwards, his body acted out of instinct, and suddenly he was ripping off Sasuke’s pants, throwing the shreds to the side, and searching for that place that he longed to delve into.

He felt Sasuke tense underneath him, but he also registered the accelerated breathing, the excess body-heat, and the small groans that made their way through tightly shut lips.

Sasuke responded to him, whether he liked it or not.

Naruto pushed two fingers inside of Sasuke, and thrust deeply into him.

Sasuke writhed, but not because he was trying to escape. His hips undulated slightly, pushing against Naruto’s fingers.

Naruto groaned, and pulled out of Sasuke. He hurriedly opened his pants and pulled out his erection, before aligning it against Sasuke’s ass.

This time when Sasuke squirmed, it was because he was trying to escape, but Naruto didn’t let him.

He grabbed his throat, and squeezed threateningly.

Sasuke held still while Naruto pushed into him, but he didn’t cooperate. Naruto pushed at his thighs, trying to make them spread wider. He grabbed one thigh, and pressed it down against Sasuke’s chest. Sasuke tried to fight him, but gave in when Naruto grazed a claw against his pulse point. 

Sasuke molded around him after a little while, and the excruciating tightness eased up a bit. In stead, Naruto felt an incredible suction pull him in, hold him and massage him. He groaned louder for each thrust, and each thrust drove him deeper into Sasuke.

Sasuke’s legs fell open wider as he started relaxing, allowing Naruto to come closer.

It felt like heaven, like someone had granted him all his wishes at one and the same time.

He moved strongly and purposefully over Sasuke, rocking into him with deep, long thrusts. He watched Sasuke’s face intently, and with his incredible night-vision, he caught the change in Sasuke’s expression.

He went from tense and closed off, to slightly dazed and breathless. That had to be a good sign.

Naruto moved faster, put the strength of his legs behind each thrust, and noticed how sometimes Sasuke reacted differently than other times.

Sometimes, he’d just rock his hips slightly, and his eyes clouded briefly. Other times, he tensed and pressed his shoulders backwards, while his hips pressed upwards, and his mouth would open slightly.

Naruto made sure he came into Sasuke in the angle that he enjoyed best. Seeing Sasuke slowly reaching his climax did funny things to him. He moved faster with the intention of bringing both himself and Sasuke to completion.

The constant stimuli rid Sasuke off any control he might still have possessed.

He arched and pressed himself up against Naruto, his mouth opened, and his eyelids fluttered, threatening to close.

Naruto pressed himself into him as roughly and deeply as he could without loosing control of himself, although that control was poorly held anyway. 

He thrust wildly a few times, before he came inside of Sasuke.

He felt Sasuke clench around him, felt him tense and gasp, but he didn’t come.

But Naruto felt too sated and tired to help him out.

He collapsed on top of Sasuke, trapping his erection between them. Sasuke gave a choked moan.

His breath still went in accelerated gasps, but he calmed down little by little.

Naruto enjoyed being so close to someone else as his body cooled down. He knew he’d fall asleep soon, and with the last strength he had, he rolled off Sasuke.

Sasuke groaned in pain when Naruto quite ungracefully slipped out of him, but Naruto didn’t even have the strength to apologize. He fell asleep immediately.

\------

Naruto’s eyes blinked open.

He wondered why he felt so utterly exhausted.

Then he felt the body that was pressed up against his back, and recognized the scent as Sasuke’s.

He also recognized the scent of sex, and this time he remembered it all.

Everything.

From Sasuke entered the cave till they fell asleep beside each other.

He heard Sasuke mumble something in his sleep. He fisted one hand in Naruto’s jacket, so tight Naruto was sure he was going to rip it.

Something that could have been his brother’s name slipped through Sasuke’s lips. The sound was pained.

Naruto sat up slowly, and carefully removed Sasuke’s hand from his jacket. Sasuke woke up when Naruto squeezed his hand, and immediately his training kicked in. He grabbed Naruto’s hand, and had him in an arm-lock before Naruto had the time to blink.

“It’s me!”Naruto exclaimed in annoyance.

It took a second before Sasuke let up the pressure and allowed Naruto to roll out of his grip.

Naruto rubbed his tender wrist with a vary look in Sasuke’s direction. The darkness was so absolute, though, that he couldn’t even see an inch in front of him.

They were in the inner rooms of the cave, where the light from outside didn’t reach. Naruto wondered why Sasuke had come all the way to the back of the cave to see him…

He heard rustling, and followed the sound with his unseeing eyes. Sasuke only moved to retrieve something, and then there was rustling of clothes.

Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling like he shouldn’t be looking even though he didn’t see anything. He turned his back to Sasuke, and realized his pants were open. Again.

His face burned at the thought of what he had done.

He remembered Sasuke’s face, he remembered the sounds he’d made…he remembered how his whole body had tensed like he wanted to flee, like he wanted to get away from Naruto.

But at the time Naruto had been unable to stop himself, even when he was sane enough to remember what he was doing.

In a sense, it was even worse than not remembering anything.

Naruto rubbed his face with both hands.

He didn't understand why Sasuke hadn’t tried to fight him.

He hadn’t tried to run, or electrocute him with a Chidori, or burn him with a katon, or even use his Sharingan on him. He hadn’t tried to kick him or hit him or bite him…He hadn’t done anything.

For some reason, it only made Naruto feel worse.

It was like Sasuke’s compliance was mocking Naruto’s loss of control.

He groaned. He had no idea what to make of this situation.

He gave a violent start and a yelp when Sasuke touched his shoulder.

“Coming?”Sasuke asked.

Naruto just stared into the darkness as Sasuke walked away, the sound of his steps slowly receding in the darkness.

After a few long moments, he followed.

He found Sasuke by the cave mouth, blinking in the sharp sunlight.

He watched him from a distance.

Aside from his arm, which was in a sling, Sasuke looked unharmed and just like normal.

Except that his hair was a little ruffled, but it just made him look more handsome.

Sasuke turned and their eyes met.

Naruto was prepared to find those dark eyes that he knew so well closed off to him like so many times before, but in stead he was stunned by the unguarded expression on Sasuke’s face.

Naruto wanted to say he was sorry, that he didn’t mean to do what he did.

That he wasn’t in control of himself.

He wanted to do anything he could to keep their friendship intact.

But what he saw in Sasuke’s eyes had him stunned.

Sasuke didn’t look at him with reproach, nor with aversion.

He seemed to be waiting for something.

He watched Naruto like he tried to relay something, but Naruto didn’t know what.

And then Sasuke smiled.

Naruto was shaken to the core.

The smile was small and brief, but sincere.

For some reason, it made Naruto feel even worse than before.

\------

Naruto watched Sasuke from across the fire.

He’d been sure that Sasuke would leave.

Or rather, he’d hoped he would leave. But in stead he seemed to make himself at home.

Naruto was too warm to feel comfortable near the fire.

He’d have been better of at the back of the cave, but he didn’t want to leave Sasuke.

One part of him was afraid of letting Sasuke out of his sight, was afraid of loosing him.

He blamed that on his animal side, since his human side knew very well that Sasuke would have been better off keeping far away from him.

Sasuke was fast asleep, regardless of the fact that Naruto was right next to him

He obviously wasn’t as troubled by their situation as Naruto was, which was funny since it was Naruto who posed a danger.

Naruto stared at Sasuke’s profile. He was lying on his back, his dark bangs haphazardly framing his face, a small frown between his eyebrows even in his sleep.

Naruto rolled a small stone between his thumb and forefinger.

He had to admit that he found Sasuke attractive.

At least while he was asleep.

When he was awake, he was either coldly unaffected, or broody and silent.

When he slept, though, he looked…normal.

He looked like a person who could be affected by things, both good and bad. He looked like a person that could feel.

Naruto crawled over to Sasuke on all four. He didn’t wake up even when Naruto sat down right next to him and leaned over him.

He reached out towards Sasuke, but let his hand hover in the air.

After a moment of hesitation, he touched the left side of Sasuke’s chest. Immediately, Sasuke’s eyes fluttered open. He met Naruto’s eyes, and held the gaze without blinking. Naruto just sat there, his hand still on Sasuke’s chest, wondering why the hell he’d done it and what he was supposed to do next.

Then he noticed the way Sasuke was looking at him.

Underneath the guarded blackness of his eyes, he was uncertain. He probably wondered whether Naruto was himself or not. The slight tensing of his muscles told of preparation for battle, but he didn’t make a move. He let it be up to Naruto.

“I…uh…”Naruto removed his hand. “You were…moving…I just didn’t want you to roll into the fire.”

He could see in Sasuke’s eyes that he didn’t believe a word Naruto said.

Naruto scratched the back of his head.

“Right. Um, it’s really hot in here, isn’t it? I think I need some air.”

He didn’t bother to hear Sasuke’s reply, if he even had one. In stead he hurried out of the cave and into the woods, not bothered by the fact that it was way past midnight and everything was cold and silent and dark.

For the first time since ‘the change’he actually wished his animal side would take over for a short while.

That way, at least, he could get a break from all these confusing feelings.

\------

Naruto had no idea when he came back that night, but the next morning he once again woke up next to Sasuke.

The fire had long since burned out, but Naruto still felt so hot he feared he’d burst into flames any second.

Sasuke was comfortably curled up right next to him, his face so close that Naruto could count every drop of sweat on his forehead.

He was warm too, and was panting slightly, but still hadn’t woken up.

Naruto checked himself quickly, and was relieved to find all his clothes in place.

For once, his animal self hadn’t been entirely out of control.

He sat up and noticed that they were lying on the other side of the fire from where Sasuke had been lying earlier. His sleeping mat was still on the other side of the fire.

Did that mean that Sasuke had come to Naruto, and not the other way?

Naruto looked down at Sasuke, who was still sleeping. The cave was probably cold. That must be why he’d moved. Naruto was a living furnace after all. But it wasn’t normal for Sasuke to do such a thing. He never relied on other people.

Naruto reached out and gently pushed a stray tuft of hair away from Sasuke’s forehead. The frown that had been marring his forehead as he slept smoothed out, and he sighed softly. Naruto practically gaped at Sasuke’s relaxed face and slightly open mouth. He slept on peacefully, like he wasn’t a ninja at all but just a normal guy.

He’d never seen Sasuke look so relaxed…ever. It was like he’d been let in on a secret that very few knew, and he felt privileged to have experienced it. He wished that Sasuke could be this calm and relaxed around him always.

Naruto blinked when he realized he’d been staring into Sasuke’s open and alert eyes for god knew how long. Sasuke smiled, like he knew something Naruto knew nothing about.

Naruto turned away sharply, but there was no way he could explain the look he’d given Sasuke.

Sasuke sat up and stretched.

“How’re you feeling?”he asked.

Naruto looked at him like he’d never heard him speak before.

“Me? I’m, er…I’m fine.”He rubbed the back of his head furiously. “Why’d you ask?”

Sasuke shrugged. “You seemed…uncomfortable.”

Naruto wanted to say that _yes,_ of course he was uncomfortable. Everything between them had become strange and unnatural. Didn’t Sasuke see that?

“I’m gonna take a piss,”he said instead, and hurried away.


	3. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's third chapter, hope you'll like it:) All former warnings apply.
> 
> We're back to Sasuke POV. From now on I'll switch POV's for each chapter. 
> 
> Also, thanks a lot to all of you wonderful people who've left kudos and comments on this story. It's much appreciated:)

Now that Sasuke lived in close quarters with Naruto, and had done so for several days, he’d gotten the opportunity to study Naruto’s behavior more closely. 

For about three days now, Naruto had been his normal self. Which meant things had been awkward between them, since neither of them knew what to say to each other anymore, and neither managed to meet the other’s eyes.

But towards the evening of the fourth day after Sasuke came back, Naruto started getting restless and tense, and soon he started retreating to the back of the cave. 

Sasuke didn’t try to stop him or talk to him. 

He knew that what was happening was inevitable. 

It was like Naruto went through a cycle. He was himself for a few days, and then there were a few hours or maybe even a day of transition where he seemed to waver between his human self and his animal self. When he retreated to the back of the cave, the transition was done and he’d succumbed to the beast.

Sasuke had yet to find out how long he stayed that way. It was difficult to say, since there were times when he acted mellower, even when he was under the influence of the beast. 

Sasuke hoped that maybe he could manage to catch Naruto at exactly the moment where he was most open to persuasion.

There was still a chance that his initial plan to lure Naruto with him could work. That way he'd at least have managed to get Naruto back to Konoha. 

Sasuke blinked. He’d been staring into the fire for a long while. It had already gotten dark outside.

He wondered why Naruto hadn’t gone out to hunt yet. He’d been hiding in the back of the cave for a long time now.

Then he wondered whether he’d need to use the lube he’d brought with him again. 

When he came back to Naruto, he’d been foreseeing enough to… prepare himself. He shuddered. It had not been ideal…far from it. But he’d made his choice, and… well… it could have been worse. Probably. 

The fire was starting to burn out, so Sasuke added more firewood.

He got up and stretched. It was getting late, so he might as well go to sleep. But first he needed to go outside to take a piss.

He didn’t get farther than right outside the cave-mouth before Naruto turned up right behind him and grabbed his shoulder, razor-sharp claws sinking into Sasuke’s skin.

“You’re not leaving,” Naruto growled.

Each word was heavily pronounced, and sharply clipped, like he had problems making his tongue form them. His eyes were dark blue and swirling with unknown emotions, emotions too dark for Naruto’s usually so bright and carefree face.

“I’m not,” Sasuke grumbled. “I just have to take a piss.”

“Last time…you left… you were gone a long time.”

He’d only been gone for about two days, but it had probably been long from the perspective of Naruto’s animal side.

“I won’t leave,” Sasuke tried to soothe, but to no avail.

Naruto’s grip stayed firm. He leaned forward and inhaled Sasuke’s scent.

“You smell like me. You’re mine.”

Sasuke forced himself to nod.

“I’m yours.”

“Prove it.”

Sasuke disliked the fact that even when Naruto was run by instincts, he managed to taunt. 

“How?” Sasuke asked. 

The only answer he got was a growl. 

“Alright. I’ll prove it,” Sasuke said, and indicated that he wanted to go back inside the cave. 

Naruto released him, but stayed close to him.

Sasuke collected his sleeping mat and the lube from his backpack, and proceeded into the darkness of the deep cave. The cave floor got rockier at the back, creating nooks where the floor was covered in sand. Somewhere in the depth of the darkness, the trickling of a small stream could be heard. 

Sasuke placed the mat on the ground, and took off his clothes. Behind him, he could hear Naruto’s clothes fall to the ground as well. 

He popped open the lid of the bottle, and pressed some of the thick liquid into his hand. 

He got down on his knees on the mat, and felt Naruto come closer to him. He sensed him hovering over him, and had a creeping feeling that he could see everything, even though Sasuke saw nothing. 

He was about to press his fingers into himself, when Naruto grabbed his hand and leaned down to sniff at it.

“Take it away,” he said, apparently meaning the liquid on Sasuke’s hand. “It smells wrong.” 

Sasuke fisted his hand and pulled it out of Naruto’s grip.

There was no way he was doing this without preparing first. 

Sasuke felt Naruto descending on him, and rolled onto his back. Naruto followed, but Sasuke pressed a foot against his chest. 

Naruto growled from somewhere right above Sasuke, his chest heaving and sweaty against Sasuke’s foot. 

Sasuke pressed two fingers inside himself, now entirely sure that Naruto could see him. 

He could practically feel Naruto’s eyes on the two fingers sinking into him, could feel the desire flowing from him in fiery waves. 

Sasuke pressed his fingers in as far as they could go. The position he was in didn’t allow a smooth penetration, but he didn’t want to risk moving his foot. 

He felt Naruto’s hand on his; the one that was inside him. 

Naruto rubbed his thumb over Sasuke’s palm. He grabbed the hand and started moving it for Sasuke. He forced another finger inside. 

Sasuke twisted his body to allow the fingers to sink inside him more smoothly, and consequently let Naruto come closer. 

Immediately, Naruto leaned down, trapping Sasuke between his body and the ground. He pulled on Sasuke’s hand, wanting it out of the way.

Sasuke stared blindly up in the darkness, and wished he could see Naruto’s eyes. He wanted some sort of contact with him that wasn’t purely skin-to-skin. 

His legs were pushed apart so wide that he had problem finding purchase with his heels. 

Naruto sank down between them, his member pressed against Sasuke’s perineum; thick, hard and heavy. Sasuke took a deep, shaky breath. 

Naruto fumbled, trying to find the right place between Sasuke’s buttocks. Sasuke didn’t even try to help him. One part of him wished Naruto would never again find it, while another part of him waited for it with anxious anticipation. 

When Naruto finally entered him, it happened suddenly. 

He felt the wet penis-head against his hole, and then it pushed inside him even though his muscles protested, so deep he was sure it had gone farther than should be possible. 

It burned and stung, but not nearly as bad as the first time. 

Naruto started moving over him, his movements harsh and powerful. 

Sasuke tried to dampen the sounds that threatened to spill out between his lips, but the sparks of pain that spiked through him each time Naruto pushed into him was making themselves known through his whole body, and the small groans of pain was impossible to stop. 

He clawed at Naruto’s back, but as his nails dug deep into skin, Naruto only got more eager. 

He groaned deeply, it was almost a growl, and tried to push even deeper into Sasuke.

Sasuke couldn’t stop the sharp, pained sound that erupted through his throat. But at the same time as pain lanced through him, he also felt a strange pleasure. 

Naruto pulled almost entirely out of him, before pushing in with the entire strength of his legs behind him. Sasuke pressed his good hand against Naruto’s chest in an attempt to stop him, but Naruto just used the weight of his upper body to crush Sasuke underneath him, hampering his mobility. 

Sasuke pressed his head backwards and moaned. Naruto had reached somewhere deep inside him that responded in a not entirely hurtful way. 

The pain was still there, pulsing and twisting through him, but for a short moment it had been overshadowed by something good. 

When Naruto pulled out again, Sasuke whimpered. 

The pain that came when Naruto pulled out seemed to have intensified. Sasuke wanted him back inside, even if he knew that would hurt too. But it didn’t matter if he could feel that ounce of something good again. 

Naruto pressed into him again. 

Sasuke didn’t strain against him or press his thighs together, and this time Naruto slid deep into him without any restraints. Sasuke gasped when he felt Naruto entirely sheathed inside him. 

Naruto found a rhythm, and laid his entire body into each thrust. Sasuke moaned deeply every time he was filled. He clawed at Naruto’s back and neck, and each time Naruto growled it reverberated through both their bodies. 

Naruto was buried his nose in the sweaty skin of Sasuke’s neck. He was panting heavily. His rhythm was getting harsher and faster. Sasuke arched and stretched underneath Naruto. He was close, despite the fact that his cock had been entirely neglected. 

Naruto seemed to sense that Sasuke’s orgasm was closing in on him, and put even more strength into each thrust. 

Sasuke threw his head back with a sharp moan. He peaked so suddenly and strongly that his sight went white for a second. When he came to, he was still arched up beneath Naruto, and Naruto was still thrusting into him. 

He could hear on Naruto’s staccato breath that he was close too, and was thankful when he finally felt Naruto thrust especially sharply once before growling gutturally as he released.   
He gave a few more short thrusts before collapsing on top of Sasuke.

They lay in a sweaty heap for a long while, both panting heavily. Finally they’d both cooled down enough to start feeling the chill of the damp cave. Sasuke shifted, and felt pain shoot up from where Naruto was still deeply inserted in him.

Naruto groaned and rolled onto the side, uncaring that he pulled out of Sasuke from a painful angle. Sasuke winced in pain. 

He felt mentally exhausted.

All he wanted to do was to curl up into a protective ball and sleep away the pain and exhaustion, but he forced himself to get up. He needed to wash himself and tend to his wound.

He left Naruto, who’d fallen asleep, and went to get some clean clothes and some water to wash off with. 

As he lit a fire before tending to himself, he wondered when, and how, the pain had turned into pleasure.

The sex was still painful, and it was still forced, but he was starting to realize that it might not be entirely against his own will.

He might actually be enjoying it more than he should, considering the fact that neither of them actually wanted it.

Or did they?

Was there some part of Naruto’s sane side that had made his animal side choose Sasuke? Or was it entirely coincidental? Had Naruto chosen him simply because he was the first and best person he’d run into?

Sasuke frowned. He had to stop worrying himself with questions that he couldn’t possibly know the answer to. 

But he couldn’t stop himself from hoping, however briefly, that there was some part of the normal Naruto that actually wanted him.

\------

The next morning, Naruto was in a strange mood.

“You win. I’ll come back to Konoha,” he growled when he came out from the back of the cave, his clothes and hair rumpled and dirty.

Sasuke was surprised by the sudden change of heart, but figured that this was not the right time to ask questions.

“I’m gonna go and wash off,” Naruto muttered. 

He didn’t meet Sasuke’s eyes, and hurried off towards the stream that ran through the woods a little away from the cave. 

Sasuke packed the few things he had, and made sure the fire was put out properly.

As he waited for Naruto to come back, he wondered what had spurred the sudden change of heart. The only thing he could think of was that he’d unknowingly pressured him into it simply by being there. 

After all, Naruto had left Konoha because he didn’t want to hurt anyone, and now that was exactly what he was doing; hurting Sasuke. 

Sasuke waited for a long while. When Naruto still hadn’t returned after half an hour, Sasuke went down to the river to look for him. He found him sitting in the stream, naked, with water up to his waist.

He should have heard Sasuke approaching, but he didn’t turn or say anything, didn’t even start to wash himself. He just sat there.

Sasuke stood on the grassy bank for a long moment, but when Naruto didn’t seem inclined to move at all, Sasuke decided he’d help him along. 

Compared to the three times they’d been naked together already, Sasuke helping Naruto wash was almost innocent. 

He found a piece of soap in his backpack, took of his shoes and waded out into the stream. 

He crouched right behind Naruto, and dipped the soap into the water.

“Here,” he said, and held the soap out for Naruto to take. 

Naruto just stared at it. “What are you doing?” He asked.

“Helping you out.”

“I can wash myself,” Naruto muttered.

“Good. Here.” 

Naruto still didn’t take the soap.

Sasuke sighed, and started washing Naruto’s hair. 

Naruto didn’t as much as flinch, so Sasuke took that as a good sign. 

He marveled at the thickness of Naruto’s hair, and realized that he hadn’t run his fingers through it until now. 

“Rinse,” he said, and pushed Naruto forward so that he could rinse out the soap. 

He continued washing down Naruto’s back and arms, and reached around him to wash his chest. His fingers brushed over Naruto’s nipples. They hardened immediately under his touch. He let his fingers hover over them for a second, before continuing down to Naruto’s stomach.

Sasuke enjoyed being able to touch Naruto in a way that wasn’t meant to restrain or hurt, but he tried to keep his touches professional. He washed off the dirt and mud, and restrained himself to Naruto’s upper body. 

On Sasuke’s urging, Naruto lifted his arms one at a time so that Sasuke could wash his armpits like he was a child. 

“Why are you doing this?” Naruto said in a small voice. 

Sasuke wasn’t sure whether just answering something, or saying nothing was the better choice. He decided that saying nothing would probably trouble Naruto more, so he wracked his brain for something to say. 

“Never mind,” Naruto muttered before Sasuke could speak. 

He tried to rise, but Sasuke grabbed his shoulder and held him down.

“I do it because I want to,” he said. “And because I care about you.”

He hoped Naruto realized he meant both now, and what had transpired earlier. 

Naruto stopped straining against Sasuke’s hold, and allowed Sasuke to keep washing him. 

By now, it was merely a means to keep touching Naruto, because he could not possibly get cleaner than he already was. 

If Naruto realized, he didn’t comment on it.

He turned so that he could look at Sasuke over his shoulder. Sasuke raised his head slowly, his heart suddenly beating faster. He met Naruto’s eyes, and realized to his disappointment that Naruto wasn’t looking at his face, but at his shoulder. 

For one insane second, Sasuke had been sure Naruto was about to kiss him.

Naruto lifted one hand, and traced it over Sasuke’s collarbone and up to his neck, his touch feather light. Sasuke watched Naruto’s face the entire time, and didn’t miss the sad look that flickered across his eyes.

“I made these…” Naruto said.

Sasuke frowned. “What?”

“These marks…” 

Sasuke looked down to where Naruto’s fingers were touching his skin, and for the first time he saw the teeth marks. There were many of them, some just red or pink, other dark purple and bruised. Instinctively, he rubbed the bruised skin.

“I didn’t even notice them.” 

As he said it he realized that Naruto wouldn’t believe in that. Some of the bruises were ugly enough that Sasuke should have noticed them before. 

Naruto’s face closed of into a pained mask, and he got to his feet. 

This time Sasuke didn’t stop him from walking away. 

\------

When they returned to Konoha, Sasuke went to Kakashi instead of to the Hokage. 

Kakashi’s one visible eye lit up the second he saw Naruto.

“Naruto! Good to have you back.”

Naruto just shrugged and scratched the back of his neck. It wasn’t difficult to see that something was very wrong with him.

“Come in,” Kakashi said more seriously, and showed them both inside his small apartment. 

They sat down around Kakashi’s tiny living room-table, Naruto and Sasuke on the sofa and Kakashi in the only chair in the room. 

“How are you?” Kakashi asked Naruto.

Naruto shrugged again.

Sasuke noticed the way his eyes never rested, but constantly scanned the room, if they weren’t intently trained on Kakashi. 

“You seem…high strung,” Kakashi commented.

Naruto’s eyes narrowed, and his lips pulled back to show his teeth. 

Kakashi seemed surprised by the sudden hostility. He turned to Sasuke for answers.

“He’s turning into an animal,” Sasuke said. “While I was with him, I noticed that he seems to go through periods where he’s more coherent. They lasted for two to four days. He’s more prone to give in to his animal side at night. I thought he was going out of his cycle this morning, but since we’ve entered Konoha, he’s been getting more and more high-strung. By now I fear he isn’t even capable of following this conversation.”

They both turned to Naruto, who’d been staring at Kakashi the entire time they’d spoken. His eyes were dark with unknown emotions, and he looked ready to pounce at the slightest provocation.

Kakashi leaned back in his chair, trying to appear calm and relaxed. 

“What’s making him so tense?”

“I think he’s preparing to protect me.”

“Ah, yes… He’s adopted you as his mate.”

Kakashi leaned forward, and placed a hand on the armrest, right next to where Sasuke was sitting.

Naruto followed the hand with sharp eyes, and leaned forward with a threatening growl when Kakashi came too close to Sasuke. 

Kakashi retreated immediately.

“This can get tricky,” he mused. 

‘No shit,’ Sasuke thought. He was already dreading the problems that would ensue when Naruto was thrown back into society. And most of the problems would be Sasuke’s, not Naruto’s. 

“What are you planning to do?” Kakashi asked.

“I thought we could live together in his or my apartment. I don’t know how he’ll act if I’m not around, so I figured it’d be wiser if we stayed together.”

Kakashi gave Sasuke’s bandaged arm a long look.

“Maybe we shouldn’t take any risks,” Kakashi said. “It would perhaps be better if we restrained Naruto. That way, we’d be certain no one would get hurt. You know Naruto. He probably wouldn’t be able to forgive himself for hurting anyone.”

Kakashi looked directly at Sasuke, his gaze a little too knowing.

“I can handle him fine,” Sasuke said. “I’m possibly the only one who can handle him. As long as he’s with me, he’ll listen to me.”

‘At least most of the time…’

Kakashi scratched the back of his head in thought.

“I need to talk to the Hokage about this.”

“No,” Sasuke said, suddenly sitting up straight on the sofa.

Naruto looked from him to Kakashi, his body tensing in preparation to defend Sasuke if needed. 

“There’s a reason why I came to you. If there’s even the smallest suspicion that Naruto might be dangerous, the Hokage will be forced to restrain him.”

Kakashi hesitated for a long moment. He looked from Naruto to Sasuke and back again.

Then he sighed.

“Alright. I won’t tell her, but then you better not let anything happen. If anything does happen, then there’s no other solution but to restrain him.”

Sasuke nodded. He hoped it would never come to that, but he knew that it wouldn’t be easy to control Naruto.

“However,” Kakashi added. “You two need to go and report to the Hokage as soon as possible.”

Sasuke nodded. Then he stood, and Naruto copied him as fast as a shadow.

“Later,” Sasuke said as he left.

Naruto just growled.

\------

Sasuke lead them to Naruto’s apartment. 

Naruto prowled around like he’d never been there before, checking every room and every cabinet as though he thought someone or something would jump out and attack him any second.

Sasuke checked Naruto’s fridge, and noted with distaste that the only thing in there, was some spoiled milk and a green lump of unknown origin. 

The cupboards proved no better. 

The only thing there was plenty of, was instant ramen. 

He supposed they needed to buy some food tomorrow.

He watched Naruto crawl around on the floor, sniffing along the edges of the wall like he was looking for something. 

“Did this place always smell so funky?” he asked as he looked under the couch.

Sasuke sighed. He just wanted to go to sleep in his own bed, but he had to stay there with Naruto. There was no knowing what Naruto might do if he was left alone. 

“I’m going to the bathroom,” he informed Naruto.

Not ten seconds later, Naruto came into the bathroom too.

Sasuke was standing by the sink, brushing his teeth.

“Can I get some privacy?” he asked pointedly. 

Naruto just looked like he didn’t even know what Sasuke was talking about. He looked around, sniffing suspiciously at a small patch of mold on the wall. 

“I don’t like this place,” he said.

“That’s too bad, because this is your home,” Sasuke muttered around his toothbrush.

“I know,” Naruto sniffed. “Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

He put is ear against the wall, his brow creasing in concentration.

“I can hear other people. They’re really close.”

“That’s because this is an apartment. The people are your neighbors.”

“I don’t like having people living so close to me.”

“This is a town. What did you expect?” 

“I know, I know! It’s just… All the sounds are so distracting. And all the smells… they could keep me awake for ages. It’s just… new things all the time.”

Sasuke spat into the sink and put his toothbrush on the edge of the sink.

“Try to turn off your senses. You’ll need to rest.”

Naruto followed Sasuke to the bedroom.

“Are you sleeping here?”

“Don’t worry. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“No, no. Take the bed. I’ll take the couch.” 

Sasuke accepted the offer. He was too tired to decline the chance to sleep in a bed.

Sasuke found some sheets in a cupboard, and turned to find Naruto standing in the exact same place as before.

“You’re not gonna leave me alone, are you?” Naruto asked, his face pale but serious. 

Sasuke sighed. “No. Someone has to look after you.”

“Maybe… Maybe someone else should do it.”

Sasuke’s heart staggered. That comment had stung.

“Why not me?” he asked before he had the time to choose his words better.

Naruto looked uncomfortable. He shrugged. “You know why.”

Sasuke turned to the bed and laid out the sheet. 

“I don’t mind,” he said without looking at Naruto.

“What do you mean?”

Sasuke took a deep breath. “I don’t mind what you do to me. The only thing that bothers me is that you don’t remember it.”

He wasn’t watching Naruto, so he didn’t see his expression, and as the silence dragged on he felt sure that he’d said the wrong thing. 

“How…” Naruto said, his tone laced with disbelief. “How can you like that? Those marks? And… And I know I’ve hurt you in other ways too. I’ve seen… I’ve had blood on… blood on me that is yours.”

Sasuke refused to meet Naruto’s gaze. He pulled off his sweater and let it drop to the floor.

“You don’t remember it, so you wouldn’t know,” he said. “But it’s good even when it hurts.”

This time when Naruto got silent, Sasuke turned to see his expression.

Naruto looked slightly unwell.

His gaze was turned inward, though, and he looked contemplative.

Sasuke continued undressing, and Naruto watched him even though a part of him seemed to want to bolt. 

Finally, Sasuke was standing there in just his boxers, and Naruto was still watching him pensively.

“If there’s nothing else, we should go to bed,” Sasuke said.

He found a small ounce of satisfaction in the way Naruto’s face got beet red. 

He’d been expecting something entirely else, and now he probably felt stupid for watching Sasuke. 

“Right,” Naruto said, and turned abruptly, completely forgetting to bring a sheet with him.

Sasuke threw it to him and knew he’d hit him in the middle of the face when he heard the muffled ‘eep’ from the living room. 

\------

Sasuke hadn’t even had the time to fall asleep, before he heard soft footsteps padding across the floor, and then the bed dipped as Naruto crawled in next to him. 

“Hey, Sasuke…” Naruto whispered. 

Sasuke didn’t turn, but he gave a small grunt in acknowledgement.

“Um… I actually do remember one time when we did…you know. I couldn’t control myself, but I was coherent.”

Sasuke turned so that he could see Naruto, who was lying on his stomach on top of the sheet.

“The second time?” Sasuke asked. 

Naruto nodded.

“I remember that something was different about you.”

“I’m sort of ashamed that I liked it,” Naruto muttered. “Even though I was hurting you.”

“Did it look like I was in pain?” Sasuke asked. He knew that for the most part, that time had been good.

“Some times. At the beginning.”

“It always hurts in the beginning.”

Naruto fiddled with the sheet.

“… Why did you come back? You didn’t even try to fight me.”

Sasuke shrugged.

"I..." He paused. "I'm the only one who could help you."

Naruto stared at Sasuke.

"You did it for me?!" His voice was tinged with dread. 

“Of course not,” Sasuke scoffed. “I did it because I wanted to. I didn’t want to see you caged and restrained by the people you fought so hard to save.”

Naruto looked down at his hands. 

He seemed to want to say something, but couldn’t quite get to it. 

He twisted his hands.

“Do you…want me to…” he made some vague hand-gestures, still not meeting Sasuke’s gaze. 

Naruto cleared his throat. “I mean… I got the feeling… though, I could be wrong… But… do you look at me as someone that… um…”

He gave Sasuke a helpless look, but Sasuke had no idea what he was trying to say, so he couldn’t help him out.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, and decided to try again.

“I look at you as a friend. That’s some of the reason that…what happened between us feels so wrong to me. I mean… I can’t look at you anymore without thinking about…well… And I don’t want to think about you that way.”

Slowly Sasuke realized what Naruto was saying. 

What they had done shamed him, not only because he’d hurt Sasuke, but also because he had no actual desire to have sex with Sasuke.

It was exactly as Sasuke had feared.

He fisted his right hand, which had started shaking.

“I understand,” he said calmly. 

Then he paused for a long second. This was his opportunity to lie and say that he didn’t feel that way for Naruto either, because what he’d said about liking the sex was just a way to make Naruto feel better.

But even though he knew that Naruto would have gladly believed the sorry excuse, he couldn’t make himself do it. It would probably mend their friendship on Naruto’s part, but Sasuke would always know the truth. 

“If I could, I would have given you some space. But even though you don’t feel that way about me, another part of you does, and if I leave you’ll just come after me later.”

Naruto bowed his head. He knew that too, and it was obvious that it troubled him.

Sasuke rolled over onto his side again, deeming the conversation over.

A few moments later, Naruto got up from the bed and closed the bedroom door silently after him as he left.


	4. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit sex. M/M.

He had the most disturbing dream about Sasuke. 

At first, it had been a very lifelike wet dream about Sakura, which had been just as disturbing, if not more, than the dream about Sasuke.

Maybe it was because they’d been teammates and friends for so long, but dreaming about sex with Sakura had just not felt right. 

Then dream-Sakura had morphed into Sasuke, and the sex had gotten wild and untamed. 

At the end of it, he hadn’t known which limbs belonged to him and which belonged to Sasuke. All he’d known was that he’d been inside of him, and it had felt so good. He’d almost been on the brink when he woke up and realized that he was in a very awkward situation.

He was sprawled on his back on the couch, and had somehow managed to wriggle his boxers down to his thighs. His erection was profoundly tenting the sheet, and if he knew himself, which he did, then he’d probably made some interesting sounds in his sleep too.

He sat up and rubbed his face.

Oh god, he just hoped he hadn’t said Sasuke’s name. 

He needed to get rid of his erection before Sasuke walked in on him. 

He made his way to the bathroom, and entered without stopping to listen.

If he had done that, he would have heard the water in the shower running, and wouldn’t have been halfway inside the bathroom before he realized that Sasuke was already there.

Naruto stopped dead in the middle of the room. Even though the shower curtains were closed, he was overwhelmed with embarrassment. 

“Er, sorry… I’ll just…” he backed towards the door. “Never mind me. I’ll wait.”

He slammed the door shut, and leaned on it, exhaling deeply. 

He looked down on himself, and groaned. How was he supposed to take care of his problem now?

Seconds later, he heard the shower turn off, and then Sasuke was suddenly in the doorway to the bathroom.

“In a hurry?” he said, gazing meaningfully down on Naruto’s tented boxers.

Naruto brought his hand down to cover himself.

He didn’t answer and hurried past Sasuke into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. 

He wasn’t very proud of how eager he was to get into the shower so that he could jerk off. 

He wasn’t very proud of finding it so easy to think of Sasuke while he did it either, but then and there he didn’t care. 

\------

He was standing in front of Tsunade, Sasuke next to him. 

He’d expected baa-chan to be happier to see him, but instead she treated him with cool professionalism, just like she did any other shinobi. 

“Uzumaki Naruto, you left Konoha without official leave. Under normal circumstances I should have suspended you, but Kakashi has been filling me in on the situation. Obviously, there’s been more to your disappearance than mere disobedience. Care to explain?”

“I left because I feared I was a danger to the people in Konoha.”

“And are you?”

“I think Sasuke is better suited to answer that than me.”

Tsunade turned to Sasuke.

“I believe that if someone keeps an eye on Naruto at all times, he won’t pose a danger to   
anyone,” Sasuke said. “I’m willing to take on that task.”

Tsunade turned back to Naruto. “Do you agree with that?”

Naruto hesitated for a long moment before answering. “I agree.” 

Tsunade looked at Sasuke again.

“And do you think you’re fit to take on that task alone?”

Sasuke narrowed his eyes minutely, but nodded. “Yes.”

“Good,” Tsunade said after a short pause. “I have a mission that I thought would be fitting for team seven.”

Sasuke stiffened slightly. 

Both Naruto and Tsunade noticed it. 

Tsunade gave him a searching look. “Naruto is capable of taking on a mission?”

Sasuke’s mouth thinned. Naruto looked down at his toes.

Tsunade sighed.

“I’ll give you two a week off, even though you’ve had enough time off already. Hopefully, this will all be solved as soon as possible.”

It was obviously a dismissal, but Sasuke didn’t move.

“Hokage-sama,” he said. “Have the hunters found anything?”

Tsunade shook her head.

“No. They’re doing everything they can, but as of yet they haven’t even been close to catching it.”

Naruto looked from Sasuke to Tsunade and back. He guessed that they were talking about the demon fox. 

What irony. He, the demon fox vessel, was bitten and possessed by a demon fox. 

Ha.

\------

Naruto groaned and rolled onto his stomach. 

He groaned again, but this time it was more like a rough moan. 

He blinked open one eye, confused to find that he was in the living room, lying on the couch, until he remembered that he’d offered Sasuke the bed. 

Sasuke… In his bed… Naked?

Why was he thinking about that?

Oh, the dream…the reason why he woke up. With a hard-on.

He sat up.

The door to his bedroom was not entirely closed, but open a wink, like it was tempting him.

He stalked over to it, hesitantly. It was like his feet were carrying him there without his consent. He told himself he was just going to check if Sasuke was asleep. Because… Well, just because.

The bedroom was dark. He could barely make out Sasuke’s figure on the bed. He crawled onto the bed, expecting Sasuke to react any moment. 

Nothing happened. 

Naruto touched Sasuke’s shoulder, and was surprised when Sasuke just rolled over on his back without complaint.

He was awake, but he was lying so still. He was watching Naruto, gauging him carefully. 

Naruto realized that Sasuke probably thought he wasn’t in control of himself.

He hesitated. 

He’d told Sasuke he only wanted them to be friends, but his body was saying otherwise.

And if Sasuke wanted it… and he thought Naruto wanted him right then… he was just lying there, like he was waiting for Naruto to do something.

And Naruto wanted to do something.

Making his decision he leaned over Sasuke, one hand on each side if his head, and pressed his body down against Sasuke’s.

He tried to be sure and demanding, although he felt nervous and insecure. He hoped he came off as demanding as his animal side, just in case Sasuke would question him. 

To his surprise, Sasuke opened his legs like he welcomed Naruto. 

Naruto shifted and sunk down between the spread legs.

He could feel Sasuke’s erection against his stomach. He choked down a gasp. This was sensation overload. It was already ten times more intense than his dreams.

Sasuke lifted his arms and entwined them around Naruto’s neck. He pulled him down and kissed him deeply. 

Naruto was frozen for a second. No matter how often he’d been imagining kissing, he’d never imagined it could feel like this. 

He closed his eyes and let Sasuke pull him closer, deeper. 

He gasped into Sasuke’s mouth. 

He loved the way they molded together. Their bodies, warm and soft, yet hard, fit so well together. He could feel every muscle in Sasuke’s body, could feel the way he relaxed so that Naruto could press closer, and tensed when he moved.

The sheet was starting to feel like an immense barrier, so Naruto started tugging on it. 

In his haste, he got clumsy. He was trembling, both from need and from nervousness. He didn’t want to do something wrong, but he wanted so badly to feel Sasuke’s naked body against his skin.

He managed to push the sheet to the side in a tangle, Sasuke’s feet still entwined in it. Sasuke tried to free his legs so that he could wrap them around Naruto, but Naruto’s mind was already somewhere else.

He let his hands skim down Sasuke’s chest, down along his sides until his fingers touched the elastic of Sasuke’s boxers. He grabbed the hem and tugged them down. 

He helped Sasuke untangle his feet, and leaned back over him.

Sasuke’s pale thighs spread for him, and Naruto couldn’t take his eyes from that sight.

Suddenly it hit him full force that he was about to sleep with Sasuke, his teammate and rival, his friend… And it only made his heart beat faster, made the sound of his rushing blood louder until it drowned out everything else. 

He wanted this. He wanted Sasuke. He really, really wanted him. 

Naruto pulled down his boxers and grasped his erection with a shaky hand. He lowered himself over Sasuke and hoped he’d find the hole without too much fumbling.

Sasuke helped him by pressing up against him.

Naruto used his fingers to find the hole, and when he found it he pressed his erection gently against it. 

It was so awfully tight. How could it be that tight? He’d been in there before, hadn’t he? How was that possible?

Naruto grunted and leaned on both hands. He used more force to push into Sasuke, but suddenly Sasuke clamped down on him, his thigh’s closing against Naruto’s sides.

“Stop,” he grunted.

Naruto stopped immediately.

‘No’, he thought, panicked. ‘No, don’t push me away…’

He didn’t dare look at Sasuke’s face. He feared the anger he’d surely see there, or worse, the disgust. 

When Sasuke grasped his head, he prepared to be pushed away. But in stead, Sasuke brought their lips together again. 

Naruto was surprised by the kiss. He’d been sure that Sasuke had been about to shove him away.

He pressed closer to Sasuke and sloppily deepened the kiss. Sasuke seemed to want to pull away and Naruto let up the pressure so that he could move. 

But when he gave Sasuke more room, Sasuke only adjusted himself and continued kissing Naruto, a little slower this time. 

Naruto groaned in appreciation. He enjoyed it when it was fast and rough, but this slow, sensual pace also had something going for it.

He groaned again, deeper this time, and tried to fasten the pace. He pressed harder against Sasuke, and earned himself a guttural gasp.

Naruto smiled into the kiss, and rolled his hips slowly. He could feel Sasuke’s erection against his stomach, and knew what the pressure must do to him. 

Sasuke ended the kiss by turning away. Naruto could feel his breath against his ear, and wondered what he’d do next.

“Still see me as only a friend?” Sasuke said, his voice deep and husky. 

Naruto froze. He didn’t know whether he should pretend like he had no idea what Sasuke meant, or if he should leave. All he knew was that he felt like he’d been caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar.

Sasuke kissed the tip of Naruto’s ear. 

“You don’t need to pretend like you’re possessed.”

Naruto groaned in embarrassment. 

He bowed his head, leaning his forehead on Sasuke’s shoulder. 

He thought he heard amusement in Sasuke’s voice. 

“Do you still want to fuck me?”

Naruto gaped against Sasuke’s shoulder, wondering if he had heard wrong because that was certainly not words he’d imagined would ever come out of Sasuke’s mouth. 

When his answer remained unforthcoming, Sasuke pushed him away.

Naruto watched as Sasuke got out of bed and walked out of the room. He was certain that it meant he wouldn’t come back, but he couldn’t make himself stop him. It would be for the better, he thought. This had all been a mistake…

He’d fallen asleep in the spot that Sasuke left him, and was confused when he saw Sasuke staring down at him when he opened his eyes a little later. 

‘Is this a dream?’ He thought groggily. 

Sasuke leaned closer and kissed him. 

Naruto let out an uninhibited groan. He’d never get over how good it felt. 

He grabbed Sasuke and tried to press him closer, but Sasuke was elusive. 

He wriggled out of Naruto’s grip, and instead he lay down and pulled Naruto with him.

It took a moment before Naruto realized Sasuke wanted him to lie on top of him.

He crawled onto Sasuke and settled heavily between Sasuke’s legs. 

He could feel Sasuke’s erection trapped between them. He was panting and his eyes were heavy lidded. He immediately pulled Naruto down for a slow and sensual kiss. 

Naruto completely forgot anything about being tired or thinking about how doing this was possibly not very smart. He got into the kiss and started rocking his hips slowly against Sasuke’s. 

Sasuke moaned underneath him and tried to encourage Naruto to come closer. 

Naruto felt his whole body heat up. He kissed Sasuke harder, before breaking the kiss. He grabbed his rising erection and worked himself to full hardness before he positioned himself in front of Sasuke and pushed carefully inside of him.

As opposed to the last time, this time went so smoothly it caught Naruto off guard. He groaned deeply as he sank inside. He wondered how far he could go before it got uncomfortable for Sasuke.

He pulled out and pressed slowly inside again.

Sasuke linked his arms around Naruto’s neck and rubbed the back of his neck in encouragement.

Naruto pushed deeper and deeper inside, but Sasuke didn’t object. He spread his legs wider and angled his hips to make it easier to come close to him. He alternated between gently scratching the back of Naruto’s neck with his blunted nails, and rubbing his thumbs against Naruto’s jaw.

Naruto could feel Sasuke’s breath against his neck, staccato and shallow.

His own breathing wasn’t exactly steady either. He felt like he couldn’t get enough air into his lungs, and he could never have imagined it would feel this good. 

He wanted to use the entire strength of his legs and sink deep into Sasuke, but he restrained himself. He didn’t want to appear animalistic, like he surely did when he was possessed. He bit his teeth together and forced himself to keep a gentle, slow rhythm.

Sasuke reached up and cupped Naruto’s chin in his hands. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Huh…Uh… Nothing…” Naruto muttered. 

Sasuke dragged his fingers down Naruto’s back, pressing maybe a little rougher than necessary. He pressed his palms flat against Naruto’s shoulder blades, and whispered in his ear.

“You can be rougher.”

Naruto blushed. He felt like an idiot now. 

“Right,” he muttered, and tried to do as Sasuke said. But for some reason he found it difficult. He was constantly afraid of hurting Sasuke. 

Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s hips, and shoved him down while pushing himself up.

Naruto let out a sound from deep within his chest, a sound that echoed the sound coming from Sasuke. 

“Better?” Sasuke grunted.

Naruto nodded. He was still gasping because of the way Sasuke tightened around him when his muscles tensed. 

He started grounding down with hard, slow thrusts, his rhythm steadily getting more uncontrolled. 

Sasuke arched up underneath him and let out a long, low moan. 

Naruto stopped moving for a second. The sound had been so wanton and so unfamiliar that Naruto was surprised to hear it coming from Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto.

“What is it?” he asked. He was frowning, and Naruto didn’t want to see that frown right now. 

He wanted Sasuke to feel good, and not feel ashamed about it.

“It’s nothing,” he said and smiled.

He started moving again, and watched Sasuke’s face for any signs of intense pleasure.

Sasuke just stared back with an unimpressed frown on his face.

“Why are you staring?” He asked.

“I’m waiting for you to moan again.”

Sasuke’s eyelids lowered. He pulled Naruto down so that their noses nearly touched.

“That isn’t going to happen as long as you move like the dead last you are,” he murmured.

Naruto’s eyes widened. He blushed in both anger and mortification when he recognized the taunt for what it was.

And then his mind settled with determination.

So Sasuke thought he was useless? He’d show him otherwise. 

He steadied himself on his arms, and drove slowly into Sasuke until he was entirely buried within him. 

Sasuke’s eyes darkened. He already liked it.

Naruto grinned cockily, and pulled slowly out, even though it took an immense force of will to go slow.

But the look on Sasuke’s face was worth it.

His eyelids fluttered despite his obvious efforts to appear unimpressed. The tendons in his neck tensed, and he gave Naruto a challenging stare under heavy lids. 

Naruto pressed back inside just as slowly. His arms were shaking with the effort of holding himself at bay. He couldn’t stop a small groan from escaping his lips.

Sasuke pressed his head back against the pillow. His eyes finally closed, and it felt like a small victory to Naruto.

Sasuke hooked one leg around Naruto’s thighs, and moved his hips just as slowly up to meet Naruto’s.

This time, they both groaned.

Naruto made sure he filled Sasuke with each slow thrust.

When he couldn’t take it anymore, he started moving faster. He tried to stay controlled, despite the intense wish to just ride out his own pleasure.

Sasuke was panting.

He tried to meet each of Naruto’s thrusts by angling his hips upwards. He hooked his other leg around Naruto, and started rocking up with Naruto’s movements.

They found a strange and jagged rhythm, and suddenly Naruto felt Sasuke’s legs tense around him, and heard a throaty moan mix with his own panted groans.

He grinned and ground down hard.

Sasuke pressed his head as far back as the pillow allowed, baring his neck like a peace offering.

His legs untangled from Naruto and fell wide open.

Naruto ground down again, letting the angle of Sasuke’s hips guide him, and suddenly he heard the wonderful sound of Sasuke’s deep voice releasing a deep-felt and husky moan.

He groaned loudly and his hips jerked.

Sasuke moaned again, pressing his shoulders down against the mattress. His hips were pressing desperately up against Naruto.

Naruto grabbed the first solid thing within his reach. It happened to be the edge of the mattress. 

He held onto it and used it to push himself even closer to Sasuke with each thrust.

At some point their eyes locked.

Sasuke’s eyes were big and dark and wild. His hair was plastered to his forehead and his lips were parted. 

He’d been pushed up against the headboard by Naruto’s rough thrusting, and was bracing himself against it with one arm. He noticed that Naruto was watching him and not just staring into a haze.

He moaned low in his throat, and reached up to bury his fingers in Naruto’s hair. He crushed their lips together in a desperate kiss.

Naruto moaned loudly as the pleasure started to build up in him. He grasped Sasuke, desperate after holding him now that his orgasm was approaching.

He felt the taste of blood bloom in his mouth and heard Sasuke groan in pained pleasure. He distantly realized he must have bitten Sasuke.

And then his orgasm hit him so violently he blanched.

When the buzz in his mind faded, he realized he was lying heavily on top of Sasuke. 

He stirred, but stopped when Sasuke groaned.

Very carefully, he extracted himself from Sasuke. He whimpered when Sasuke tensed around his oversensitive dick. 

He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. The sun was rising already. There was no point in sleeping, but he couldn’t quite make himself get up. He was so pleasantly drowsy and he just wanted to enjoy it for a moment.

Sasuke sat up and scooted out of the bed.

Naruto looked at him, and realized he’d done his job poorly.

Sasuke was still hard.

Now that the horniness had subsided it suddenly felt a bit weird to see another man’s erection. 

He felt like he should have offered to help Sasuke out, but by the time he’d worked up the guts to say it, Sasuke had already left the room.

Naruto listened to the sound of the shower running, and then he must have fallen asleep, because suddenly he opened his eyes to find Sasuke in the room, getting dressed.

He was already wearing pants.

“Hey…” Naruto said, his voice a little gruff. “What did you do the first time you left the bed?”

Sasuke sat down on the bed with his back towards Naruto, putting on his shoes. He didn’t answer.

“Hey,” Naruto said again. 

This time he leaned forward to pinch Sasuke’s side, but instead his touch turned into a weak poke. 

Sasuke’s skin was warm and soft under his fingertips. That was an aspect of Sasuke he’d never thought about before…

After what they did… Could he freely touch Sasuke now? 

He pressed his palm against Sasuke’s lower back. It felt peculiar but nice. 

Sasuke shook his hand off almost immediately. 

He seemed to think that Naruto’s touch was nothing but an annoying interruption.

How typical Sasuke…

Naruto scooted closer to Sasuke and embraced him from behind. He almost startled Sasuke. 

“Let go of me,” Sasuke said.

Naruto didn’t listen to him. He rested his chin on Sasuke’s shoulder.

“You didn’t answer my question,” he said. 

“You wondered where I went tonight?”

“Yes.” 

“You don’t want to know.” 

“How do you know that?”

“Because I know what I did, and I wish I didn’t know.”

With that, Sasuke stood, shaking Naruto’s hold off like it was nothing but an annoying fly sitting on his back. 

Naruto slumped back on the bed. He stared at Sasuke’s back wistfully. 

Why did Sasuke have to be so cold? Wasn’t it normal to touch each other after what they’d done? Was Sasuke in reality mad at him for doing it?

Naruto frowned. No. Sasuke had seemed to like it, just as he’d said.

Maybe it was just part of Sasuke’s totally un-cuddly nature…

Naruto was so lost in thought he didn’t even notice that Sasuke was speaking to him. He blinked when he realized Sasuke was staring at him.

“Should we try to go outside?” Sasuke asked.

Naruto was puzzled by his question.

“Try to go outside? You don’t need to treat me like a wayward puppy.”

Sasuke smirked. Naruto didn’t need to ask to know that it was exactly what Sasuke was thinking.

He pouted, but got to his feet. 

“All right. But I managed fine when we went to see baa-chan yesterday.”

“That’s because your situation goes in cycles. By now you should be returning to your animal self.” 

“So… What happens when I… You know… While we’re out among people?”

Sasuke gave Naruto a strange look from the corner of his eye. He turned away to grab his sweater and pull it over his head. 

“You hover around me and glares at anyone and anything that comes too close to us.”

Naruto felt his face heat up. 

“Oh,” he muttered. He wondered why he’d asked, because he didn’t really want to know. It just reminded him of how deranged he’d become.

He suddenly became very aware that he was completely naked and grabbed some discarded boxers from off the floor. 

“Aren’t you going to shower?” Sasuke asked.

“Huh? Oh, uh… Yeah. In a minute.” 

Naruto hurried to find some clothes and a towel, and locked himself into the bathroom. 

He looked at himself in the mirror. He didn’t look any different than before.

It wasn’t like he could see on the outside what he was becoming on the inside. 

He didn’t want to become a beast. 

He wanted to pursue this thing with Sasuke. He wanted to feel as euphoric again as he’d felt that morning.

But it didn’t seem like he was getting any rest.

Soon his blood would boil again, and his mind would cloud over, and there wasn’t a thing he could do to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… First consensual sex scene. Yay for that I suppose ;) (And it took up almost the entire chapter too…)


	5. Promise

Sasuke tried to make Naruto help him shop for groceries, but after a while he had to admit defeat. 

Naruto’s mind was somewhere else. He kept giving old ladies and women with children ugly looks. They scattered away from him like scared mice, and Sasuke almost felt sorry for them.  
But when Naruto started giving men the evil eye, complications ensued. 

Some people just wouldn’t abide it. They thought Naruto was challenging them. 

It could turn ugly fast if Sasuke didn’t go between, but some times he was sure he wouldn’t be able to stop Naruto. 

Naruto started looking frazzled and slightly wild, and his claws dug into Sasuke’s arms when he possessively pulled Sasuke closer. 

Sasuke finished their grocery shopping in record time, and dragged Naruto back home. 

The second the reached the landing outside of Naruto’s home, Naruto grabbed Sasuke and dragged him inside. 

He buried his nose in Sasuke’s hair and refused to let go of him even for a short while, so Sasuke had to drop the bags on the floor and just wait till Naruto released him.

“That was awful,” Naruto muttered, his voice muffled by Sasuke’s hair. “I never want you to leave this place again.”

Sasuke didn’t say anything because he knew it was useless to protest. In stead he let Naruto drag him to the couch, where he was pushed down to lie on his back. 

Naruto settled between Sasuke’s legs, pushing them to the side to make room for himself. 

He fumbled with their clothes while his face was still buried in the crook of Sasuke’s neck. 

Occasionally he bit gently down on the tender skin there, before licking over the bite-marks.

When Naruto’s still very sharply clawed finger found its way inside Sasuke, he winched and tired to get his arms underneath Naruto to push him away. 

But Naruto remained solidly pressed against him, impossible to move or sway. 

Another finger tried to wriggle it’s way inside, but Sasuke managed to grab Naruto’s arm and wedge it out of the way. 

“Naruto,” he said, his voice shaky. “Stop.”

There was no use.

Naruto wasn’t his usual gentle self anymore. 

He ignored Sasuke’s protest, and pressed his erection into Sasuke. No pause, no slow coaxing. 

He just pressed all the way inside and set a fast, jerky pace. 

Sasuke grasped the back of Naruto’s jacket for something to hold on to. He forced himself to relax so that the intrusion wouldn’t hurt him more than necessary, but his jaw remained tense. 

Naruto’s pace was wilder than usually, and at occasions he growled from deep down in his chest. He seemed high strung and testy. Sasuke had a feeling it was because of all the scents and sounds from people nearby. 

Suddenly Naruto looked straight into Sasuke’s eyes, and for a moment his blue eyes seemed to clear from their animalistic haze. He looked Sasuke deep into the eyes and grazed his jaw gently with the tip of a claw. Then he leant down and kissed Sasuke with a surprising amount of tenderness.

He groaned deeply and his hips jerked. He tensed and his overly sharp teeth dug into Sasuke’s lip. Sasuke groaned in pain while Naruto moaned in pleasure before slowly winding down. 

The tension seeped out of his body, and he slumped against Sasuke. His arms were halfway embracing Sasuke, while his head was resting on Sasuke’s chest.

He started shaking like he was cold.

“I’m so confused,” he mumbled. “Every inch of my body hurts when I think about loosing you. But when we’re together, it hurts because I’m hurting you.”

Sasuke just embraced Naruto and pressed him closer. 

\------

Naruto prowled the apartment the entire night. 

At one point, he woke Sasuke by grabbing his foot and dragging him over the bed. He’d mounted Sasuke before he even knew what was happening.

Sasuke tried to protest, but his objections were weak. He was tired and his body hurt, and it was only gonna hurt more if he tensed. 

Thankfully, that session was the shortest they’d had so far. 

But the second Naruto finished and pulled out of him, he started pacing again.

Sasuke tried to sleep, but his sore body and Naruto’s stress was keeping him awake. 

He decided to take a shower, and dragged Naruto with him in the hopes that it would distract him for a while. It seemed to work a little. 

It made Naruto drowsy, and soon he was fast asleep. 

Sasuke fell asleep too right after.

\------

Early the next morning, Naruto was wide awake again. 

He was sitting on the windowsill, gazing out over an awakening city. 

His eyes were wide and alert, with slit pupils. 

Sasuke figured it was best if he made as little out of himself as he could, but Naruto seemed to even sense the change in Sasuke’s breathing pattern, because he turned the second Sasuke woke up.

He stared at Sasuke for a long moment, and Sasuke held the gaze in anticipation. 

He wasn’t entirely sure how Naruto would act now that they were no longer in the deserted cave where he could escape whenever he wanted.

He hoped that last night hadn’t been a taste of how it would be the entire time. 

Hopefully, after having been awake nearly the entire night, Naruto would become tired and go to sleep in the day.

And if he did, then Sasuke would have to follow his example and do the same, because he couldn’t handle another sleepless night like the last one. 

Naruto blinked and looked away. 

He continued staring out the window, occasionally tensing as he spotted movement outside, but relaxed again when it didn’t come closer. 

Sasuke got up and went to the bathroom. 

He didn’t have time to do more than turn on the water in the shower before Naruto barged in.

He localized Sasuke, and immediately relaxed. 

Sasuke stepped into the hot water, and Naruto followed. 

He embraced Sasuke from behind, pulling him as close to himself as he possibly could, and remained like that. Sasuke washed both himself and Naruto, barely being allowed to turn in Naruto’s arms so that he could wash his back.

He felt like he was watching over a big puppy. Naruto clung to him like he was a lifesaver at sea. When Sasuke finished his shower and started to dry himself off, Naruto refused to let go of him. Sasuke had to order him to give him some space, and even then Naruto only moved a few inches away. 

He sat down on the bathroom-floor with a pout, his eyes never once leaving Sasuke.  
Sasuke dried himself off, before doing the same to a slightly unwilling Naruto. When they were done in the bathroom, Naruto tagged along after Sasuke into the kitchen. 

Sasuke tried to feed Naruto cereal, but he refused to eat it.

He tried to give him instant-ramen, but he refused that too. 

He decided to cook him some almost raw meat, and it went down in the blink of an eye.

Satisfied, Sasuke decided now was probably the best time to suggest Naruto should sleep for a bit. He went into the bedroom and lay down on the bed.

Seconds later, Naruto followed and curled up next to Sasuke without a second of hesitation. He was fast asleep within minutes.

Sasuke tried to stay in bed with him, hoping he’d fall asleep too, but it was hopeless.   
He’d slept a bit during the night and wasn’t tired anymore.

Naruto was sleeping so deeply, he probably wouldn’t notice if Sasuke left for a while, but the problem was that Sasuke didn’t know what he’d do if he woke up alone.

So he made a clone, and switched place with it. He watched for a moment as Naruto and his clone snuggled close together, before silently getting dressed and heading out. 

He didn’t get far from the apartment before Kakashi intercepted him. 

At first he thought something bad had happened. Kakashi looked grave, and his demeanor was tense. But then he noticed the small signs that told of something else but grave news. Kakashi’s intense stare was directed at Sasuke, and his posture told of preparation for battle, or at least for confrontation.

“When you told me he’d adopted you as his mate, I had no idea it was so literal,” Kakashi started unceremoniously.

Sasuke frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“I saw what happened yesterday,” Kakashi said, and by the way he said it, along with his first statement, Sasuke immediately understood what he meant.

His eyes widened in dread, and his face paled, but he forced himself to stay calm.

Kakashi continued explaining before Sasuke had the time to get his bearings.

“I was supposed to watch you two to confirm that Naruto was not a danger to anyone. I was shocked to find that the one he posed the worst danger to, was you.”

“I’m fine,” Sasuke grit out between clenched jaws. 

“No, you’re not,” Kakashi shot in before Sasuke could continue. “He raped you.”

Sasuke’s whole body tensed, and he took a threatening step closer to Kakashi.

“You don’t know anything.”

“I know what I saw. You told him to stop. He didn’t. He doesn’t know what he’s doing anymore, he doesn’t know who he is.”

“And if I leave him, it’ll only be worse for him.”

“If you stay it’ll be worse for you.”

“No. It’s getting better.”

That shut Kakashi up for a moment. His eye widened minutely. Then it hardened in resolve again.

“You are hurting yourself by staying.”

“But it’s my choice.”

“Your care is misplaced! You don’t only hurt yourself, but him too. He must realize what he’s doing, but he can’t stop it.”

Sasuke turned away abruptly. If Kakashi saw his face, he’d know he’d hit right home.

“I suggest that you let other ninja take care of Naruto,” Kakashi continued in a calmer tone. “He might have to be restrained.”

“No,” Sasuke said. “I can handle it.”

Then his eyes widened. His clone had just poofed out of existence.

Seconds later something flashed past him and bowled Kakashi down. Sasuke had a less than a second to understand the situation, but when he did he acted fast. He leapt forward and kicked the side of Naruto’s head, right before Kakashi’s throat was about to be clawed open. 

Naruto was thrown to the side, and Kakashi immediately rolled away from him and tried to get to his feet. Naruto was over him again before he got that far. 

Sasuke tried to step between them again, creating a fireball that forced Naruto to jump away from Kakashi to get out of its reach.

Kakashi managed to get up a defense wall of earth right before Naruto tried to attack him again. It wasn’t enough to stop Naruto, since he could just go around it, but it might give Kakashi some time to regroup.

Sasuke used the opportunity now that Naruto’s prey wasn’t right in front of him, and tried to get his attention. He leapt forward and yelled Naruto’s name. 

His voice came out much more commanding than he’d planned, but for once it seemed to work. 

Naruto’s attention was turned to him. He looked a little surprised and very confused to hear Sasuke yell at him.

“Naruto,” Sasuke said a little calmer, but still with as much authority as he could muster. To his surprise, Naruto seemed to listen to him.

Sasuke had no idea he had that kind of power over him.

“I’m here,” he said calmly. “Let’s go home.”

Naruto hesitantly followed Sasuke. He looked over his shoulder once or twice, and growled when he saw Kakashi, but he didn’t try to attack him again. 

“Come,” Sasuke said calmly, and Naruto tagged along behind him all the way to the apartment. 

\------

The same evening, someone knocked on the door.

Sasuke went to open. He had managed to make Naruto go to sleep again, and he was still asleep.

It was Kakashi who stood outside.

“Can I come in?”

Sasuke motioned him inside, and shut the door.

“He’s asleep,” he said.

“And he wont attack me again if he wakes up?”

“I don’t know.”

They sat down in the living room. 

“What do you want?” Sasuke asked. “I meant what I said earlier today.”

Kakashi sighed. “Yes, I realize that. I came to apologize.”

Sasuke was caught off guard for a second. He stared at Kakashi for a long moment.   
Kakashi chuckled softly.

“I suppose it was wrong of me to meddle. I shouldn’t have spied on you two in the first place.”

Sasuke lowered his eyes. Kakashi must have seen them on the very couch where Sasuke was sitting now. It was not a welcomed mental image. 

Kakashi cleared his throat.

“I suppose you’ve got the situation under hand, then?”

Sasuke nodded.

“And you’ll be fine?”

Sasuke shrugged. 

That depended on what Kakashi meant with fine.

\------

That night Naruto was very awake and very annoying.

He wasn’t as stressed out as last night, but in stead he was extremely horny.

Sasuke was glad he’d found out that he could somewhat control Naruto with his voice alone, or else he wouldn’t have been able to walk the next day. 

He let Naruto have his share once, but managed to keep him at bay after that. 

Neither of them slept at all that night. In stead they slept the entire next day.

They woke up sometime at dusk and went out to eat. 

There were few people out at that time, so Naruto was calmer. 

He glared a bit at Teuchi, but when their food was placed in front of them, he seemed to remember for a moment that he was a human boy, and not a wild creature. 

He ate with his usual appetite, inhaling bowl after bowl of miso ramen. 

Sasuke took it as a sign that Naruto was going out of his cycle. Thankfully. 

After that Sasuke managed to convince Naruto to train with him for a while. But then Naruto caught the scent of something and disappeared into the woods. 

Sasuke followed him, hoping he wasn’t hunting down someone’s dog or cat, or worse still, some innocent pedestrian taking a nightly walk. 

He caught up to Naruto in a clearing. He was just standing there, listening. 

When Sasuke talked to him, he immediately turned and smiled. 

Sasuke told him that they should go home and Naruto followed at his heel the entire way back. 

\------

The next day at noon, they were woken up by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

Sasuke untangled from Naruto, who’d embraced him in his sleep.

He felt tired and too warm. He tried to flatten his hair, because he had a feeling it was sticking up everywhere. 

He was searching for some clothes when the knocking intensified.

It woke Naruto up too. He sat up and growled. One look at him told Sasuke that this could turn bad. And here he’d been hoping that Naruto was getting better…

“Stay here,” he said in his most demanding tone.

Naruto just stared at him. It was obvious that he wasn’t even listening to him. His attention was elsewhere.

Sasuke pulled on some pants and threw on a shirt.

Naruto followed him into the hall, thankfully putting on pants first. He looked tense but restrained, so Sasuke supposed it would be okay to open the door.

On the other side stood Sakura.

She looked angry at first, but her expression changed when she saw Sasuke.

“Oh, Sasuke-kun!” she said, smiling. 

Then she looked at Naruto over Sasuke’s shoulder.

“Naruto,” she said in a much stricter tone.

Then she looked at both of them in a funny way that Sasuke didn’t understand at first.

“Aren’t you gonna let me in?” she asked.

Sasuke threw a short glance at Naruto and deemed the situation to be under control. Naruto hadn’t pushed past Sasuke to protect him yet. Maybe it was because he recognized Sakura and didn’t feel threatened by her, or maybe he just was in a calmer mood than Sasuke first thought.

Sasuke stepped aside to let Sakura in. Naruto didn’t do the same. 

He stood his ground, his wild, blue eyes centered on Sakura. But he didn’t seem as feral as he could be some times. In stead he seemed to be very focused, and maybe a little thorn.

Sasuke pressed him backwards with a palm to his bare stomach.

“Will you close the door, Sakura?” he asked as he walked Naruto backwards into the living room and pushed him down on the couch. He made sure that Naruto was between himself and Sakura as she entered the room.

“Sit down,” he said. 

Sakura looked from him to Naruto and back again. She’d realized something was wrong. 

“I’ll explain, so sit down.”

Sakura sat down in the chair closest to Naruto.

“It’s this bad?” Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded.

Sakura sighed. “When someone told me they’d seen you two back in Konoha, I thought you’d be coming to me any second telling me everything was fine. But when you never did, I thought you had…”

She stopped and looked away.

After a moment she continued quietly, “So he’s not back to normal yet?”

“I’m right here,” Naruto snapped.

Sakura’s jaw dropped, and on the inside, so did Sasuke’s. Naruto rarely snapped at anyone, least of all Sakura. 

“You can speak directly to me,” Naruto said.

“O…Okay,” Sakura stammered. She looked at a loss as to how she should treat this side of Naruto.

“Um… I thought that you was, er… back to normal since you’re back in Konoha…”

Naruto’s eyes narrowed. “What do you mean, ‘back to normal’?” 

Sakura’s mouth opened and closed. She looked at Sasuke, her eyes wide.

Sasuke walked around the sofa to stand right behind Naruto.

He combed his fingers through the hair at the back of Naruto’s head and felt him relax immediately.

“I told her you’d been bitten,” he said.

Naruto frowned, but didn’t say anything.

Sakura tried to catch Sasuke’s gaze. She wanted to talk to him alone, he knew, but he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to get away from Naruto. At least not right now.

“Sakura,” he said. “Maybe we should talk later?”

Sakura had already sensed that something was very wrong, and at Sasuke’s silent inquiry, she nodded tensely. 

“Will you be okay?” she asked in a soft voice.

Naruto nearly glared at her. He didn’t know what they were talking about, but he seemed to sense that they were talking over his head on purpose.

Sakura got up from her chair and brushed out her skirt. 

She glanced at Naruto with a mixture of worry and apprehension. Then she squared her shoulders and nodded a silent good bye before leaving. 

“I don’t like the way she looks at you,” Naruto said the moment the front door slammed shut behind Sakura.

Sasuke was surprised to hear him talk that way about Sakura, like he didn’t care for her at all. 

“Don’t worry about that,” he said. “You know I’m all yours.”

Naruto purred in satisfaction at that, and pressed his scalp into Sasuke’s hand.

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've decided to add a seventh chapter. It will be very short and more like an epilogue. The next chapter will conclude the story. It'll be posted in about a week:)  
> Thank you so much to all of you people who leave comments and kudos! It makes a humble writer very happy:)


	6. Breaking point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mixed up the POV's a bit. Naruto first, then Sasuke.  
> This is the last chapter before the epilogue. Hope you enjoy:)

He woke up in Sasuke’s arms, feeling snug and warm. Even though Sasuke pretended he didn’t like to snuggle, it was he that often turned to Naruto during the night. How could Naruto resist that?

He turned around and gave Sasuke a peck on the forehead. Sasuke slept on peacefully.   
Naruto snuggled closer and threw an arm around him. He’d be able to enjoy it for about five minutes before Sasuke woke up because he was too warm.

As predicted, Sasuke rolled out of Naruto’s reach a few minutes later.

Naruto waited for a short while, before inching closer to Sasuke. He threw is arm across Sasuke’s waist, and when he wasn’t pushed away, he snuggled as close to Sasuke’s back as he could get.

“I love you,” he muttered into Sasuke’s hair.

The second he said the words, his chest tightened.

“I love you,” he muttered again, and pressed Sasuke tighter.

Sasuke’s slow and regular breathing pattern and his lack of reaction to the words was indications enough that he was fast asleep.

Naruto felt that crushing pain in his chest, like someone was trying to squash the air out of him.

He buried his nose in Sasuke’s hair and inhaled deeply, pretending for a moment that their relationship wasn’t so demented. 

\------

Naruto had almost fallen asleep again when Sasuke suddenly turned towards him. He was still asleep. Naruto was touched that Sasuke would seek him in his sleep.

He embraced Sasuke and pulled him closer.

Sasuke’s eyes opened a smidgen.

They were dark and dazed, his pupils dilated so much that his eyes were almost entirely black.

Sasuke raised one hand and pressed it to Naruto’s cheek. He led their mouths into a kiss. Naruto groaned softly. He opened his mouth and tried to encourage Sasuke to engage in a tongue kiss. Sasuke gave in without hesitating.

He opened up to Naruto like he’d never done before, and Naruto pressed closer, delved deeper, unable to restrain himself.

Sasuke groaned and shifted his legs. He pressed one leg in between Naruto’s, and the other he threw over Naruto’s hip. He rubbed his thigh against Naruto’s groin. Naruto moaned. He broke the kiss and snuggled closer to Sasuke. He wanted him to rub against him again… Ohh… Like that…

He opened his mouth, and without thinking, grazed his teeth against the sensitive skin over Sasuke’s collarbone. Sasuke shuddered and pressed harder against Naruto. 

A strange sound rumbled through Naruto’s chest. He was a little shocked at first. It didn’t sound like something that could come from him, but more like an animalistic growl. 

His dazed eyes met Sasuke’s dark and smoldering ones. The sound ripped through his chest again. One part of him wanted to stop, wanted to find out what was going on, but a much stronger part of him wanted to carry on. Wanted to devour Sasuke. 

He once again found that he was a spectator in his own body. He had minimal control over his own actions. He watched Sasuke close his eyes and lean back, giving all control to Naruto. It touched Naruto deeply, but he was unable to express it. His mind was starting to cloud over into a red haze. 

He rolled onto Sasuke, pressed his legs apart, and felt a jolt of desire run through him when Sasuke’s body pressed up against him in response. Naruto’s clawed fingers dug into the soft skin of muscled thighs and they yielded, spreading for him. 

Naruto scooted upwards till his lower body was cradled neatly in the ‘v’ of Sasuke’s legs. He positioned his erection against the tiny hole between Sasuke’s buttocks, and was about to press inside when Sasuke suddenly tensed and shifted away from him.

“Wait,” he said.

Naruto didn’t understand why he said that. Why would he have him wait? They were just about to…to…. 

Oh damn… If Sasuke didn’t want to, then he had to stop. 

With an immense force of will, Naruto managed to pull away from Sasuke. He sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed.

“Where are you going?” Sasuke said. He sounded dazed. 

“You said I should wait,” Naruto nearly snarled. Why was Sasuke contradicting himself?

Sasuke sat up too and reached for something on the floor. Naruto watched as Sasuke grabbed a small bottle. He squirted some liquid onto his palm and snapped the lid of the bottle shut. 

Naruto watched with rising interest as Sasuke smeared his fingers with the thick liquid. 

Sasuke scooted backwards till he was resting on the pillow again. He motioned for Naruto to come closer. Intrigued, Naruto crawled over.

Sasuke trailed one of the fingers that were smeared with liquid down his chest. Both he and Naruto were starting to breathe heavier as the finger slowly trailed further and further down. 

Sasuke ignored his own erection, which was lying flat against his stomach begging for attention. Instead his fingers disappeared between his thighs.

Naruto was unable to look away as Sasuke inserted one finger into himself. He pressed it deep inside before pulling it out and joining it with a second finger. He worked himself gently but surely, and soon he was trying to fit three fingers.

Naruto groaned. 

“So this is what you did in the bathroom,” he muttered. 

He had no idea why Sasuke would be ashamed of it. It was the sexiest thing he’d ever watched. 

When Sasuke was able to fit all three fingers inside, he pulled them out entirely and just lay there.

“Why did you stop?” Naruto asked.

Suddenly, Sasuke looked pissed. 

He spread his thighs and lifted one leg, hooking it around Naruto and pressing him down. 

“That was just preparation,” he muttered in Naruto’s ear. “To make it easier for your thick, rigid cock.”

Naruto felt all excess blood leave his head in a dizzying rush.

So this is what they called dirty talking. He could definitely get used to it. 

Naruto fumbled a little before he was able to align himself with Sasuke, and pushed carefully inside.

Sasuke closed around him with arms and legs, locking their bodies together in a tight embrace. 

Naruto groaned under his breath. He felt the red haze come over him again, and this time he wouldn’t be able to fight it. He thrust into Sasuke, harshly, deeply, and felt Sasuke respond in kind by pressing up against him and making his body accessible by spreading his legs.

He rolled with Naruto’s movements, hung onto every powerful thrust and urged him to deepen them.

Naruto moaned, the sound deep and unrestrained, and Sasuke answered in kind. 

The erotic sound went straight through Naruto, through his heart and chest, and down into his abdomen where it bloomed and spread like wildfire through his whole body.

He wanted Sasuke to make that sound again. He needed it. 

Sasuke panted close to his ear. He’d thrown his head back, baring his throat in a way that Naruto couldn’t resist. He grabbed Sasuke’s throat with his teeth, like he would have done to someone to show he was the strongest, and once again Sasuke moaned.

Naruto made a garbled sound somewhere between a growl and a moan, and pressed his teeth deeper into Sasuke’s skin, his hips moving fast and rhythmically.

Sasuke strained underneath him. He pressed his body up, even though he couldn’t possibly come any closer to Naruto. His upper body twisted and he made an outdrawn moan that was cut short by a gasp. 

Naruto realized that Sasuke had come when he felt something sticky and wet spread out between them. 

He moved his hips in sharp, short thrusts, rolling over the brink shortly after Sasuke, and promptly collapsed in Sasuke’s arms. 

When he’d cooled down, he started to regain control of himself again. But he remained lying against Sasuke’s chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart. 

Sasuke dragged his fingers lazily through Naruto’s hair, almost like he wasn’t aware of it. Naruto turned his head slightly so that he could mouth a sweaty patch of skin right above Sasuke’s left pec. 

Sasuke made and appreciative sound from the back of his throat. 

Naruto dragged his lips over Sasuke’s chest, down to his nipple. He hesitated with his mouth hovering above one nipple. Sasuke bucked gently up against Naruto as a ‘go ahead’. Naruto pressed his lips against the nipple, and flicked it with his tongue. The response from Sasuke was surprising. He squirmed and groaned. 

Naruto did it again. Sasuke writhed underneath him, pressing up but at the same time pulling back. This amazed Naruto. He flicked the nipple with his tongue again, before grazing it with his teeth. Sasuke gave a startled gasp. 

Naruto grinned. 

He did the teeth-grazing again. Sasuke didn’t gasp this time, but he squirmed again. Then he pushed Naruto’s head away.

Naruto looked up, sure that he’d made Sasuke fed up with him, but to his surprise Sasuke looked dazed and flushed. It made him appear much mellower and likeable than he usually did. Not that he wasn’t likeable otherwise too, because he definitely was, but in a very different way. 

Naruto couldn’t resist the look, and leaned in for a kiss. He was delighted when Sasuke’s lips immediately molded against his. His lips parted, and Naruto sneaked in his tongue, rubbing it against Sasuke’s teeth. 

Sasuke’s tongue met his and rubbed against it. Naruto sighed in appreciation. He deepened the kiss, letting it grow into a languid play between tongues. 

Sasuke shifted underneath him, and rolled them onto the side. He tried to deepen the kiss, but Naruto held back. 

He was too sated to exert himself.

Sasuke reached down and stroked Naruto’s sensitive member. He groaned and tried to wriggle out of Sasuke’s grip, but his efforts weren’t heartfelt.

“I don’t want to move,” he whined. 

Sasuke sat up and looked down at Naruto. He seemed to be contemplating something. 

“You don’t need to move,” he said. “Just lie there.”

Naruto watched Sasuke expectantly. He made himself comfortable when Sasuke started giving him a hand job. In Sasuke’s capable hands he was fully erect in the matter of seconds.

Sasuke turned towards Naruto, and moved to straddle him. Naruto was starting to see where this was going, and he had to admit he liked it.

He’d get to see Sasuke ride him…

He grabbed Sasuke’s hips and eagerly helped him position himself.

Sasuke leaned forward, placing one hand beside Naruto’s head, using the other to position Naruto’s cock beneath him. Then he sank slowly down on Naruto. He was not as wet as before, but it went smooth enough.

Naruto watched Sasuke’s face intently. For some reason, this position was making everything much more erotic. To be honest, he’d never believed Sasuke would do something like this.

His eyes roamed down Sasuke’s body, down to where they were connected. He grabbed Sasuke’s ass with one hand, pushing him forward, trying to make him sit up so that he could see him more easily.

Sasuke ignored the urge. He started moving slowly, adjusting himself till he seemed satisfied. Then he started grounding down on Naruto a little harder. He adjusted himself again, scooting a little backwards.

Naruto ran his hands up Sasuke’s sides, mesmerized by the sight of Sasuke so unashamed and strong and beautiful before him. He couldn’t help but stare at his face.

He noted each and every little change in his expression. It wasn’t difficult to see when Sasuke felt good, because his eyelids would flutter, and his mouth would open. He tried to hide his face by bowing his head and letting his hair fall in front of his eyes, but Naruto pushed it away and lifted Sasuke’s chin with his fingers.

He rocked his hips, and Sasuke’s eyes fluttered shut for a second, his breath leaving his lungs in a silent moan.

Naruto rocked up again in time with Sasuke’s hips, and Sasuke twisted his head to the side, but couldn’t hide the moan.

Naruto ran his hand down Sasuke’s chest, stopping to pinch a nipple, which made Sasuke shudder. He slipped his other hand upwards, pinching the other nipple too.

Sasuke tried to move out of his grip, but Naruto grabbed his arms and steadied him, running one thumb over a hard, pink nipple.

“Your nipples are cute,” he muttered.

Sasuke made a strange annoyed sound that sounded like a ‘tsk’.

He rocked backwards, out of Naruto’s grip, which caused them both to moan.

“Ahh! Do that again,” Naruto urged, and Sasuke did as he said.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s hips again, both to steady him and bring him closer.

Sasuke rocked down on Naruto, hard and frantically. This was exactly what Naruto had wanted to see. Sasuke was actually riding him, not caring that he exposed himself, not minding Naruto’s eyes on him anymore. 

He was just moving on top of Naruto, up and down, using Naruto to find his own pleasure…

Naruto’s fingers dug into Sasuke’s hips, pulling him closer, helping ground him down harder.

Naruto sat up so suddenly Sasuke gasped at the feeling of him shifting inside him. He clamped his legs around Naruto, and Naruto dragged him close. He pressed Sasuke down on himself, frustrated that he was in such a limited position, but too close to bother shifting.

He grabbed Sasuke’s ass and squeezed, which made Sasuke groan deeply and clamp down on Naruto. His fingers wound their way into Naruto’s hair, holding on for dear life as the movements of their bodies got frenzied and uncoordinated. 

Naruto could hear Sasuke’s breathy moans right by his ear. He threw his head back and let out an uninhibited animalistic growl. His nails dug into Sasuke’s skin. He could feel Sasuke’s thighs shift and squeeze around him, press him closer, deeper. One of his hands moved from Naruto’s hair to his shoulder, down his back, leaving burning marks. 

Naruto moaned.

“Fuck me!” he exclaimed in exasperation.

“I am,” Sasuke breathed into his ear. His voice was tight, but his tone was playful. 

“Ahh! I’m close… Sasuke… Make me come… Sasuke…” 

Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s head, and found his mouth with his searching lips. He opened his mouth against Naruto’s, breathing heavily into the kiss. Their lungs were already strained from lack of oxygen, and now the kiss was taking away their last reserves.

Naruto felt dizzy and euphoric and frustrated. He was on the verge of his orgasm, but not quite able to get there.

He broke the kiss to let his mouth roam over Sasuke’s skin, down his chest and latching onto a nipple. He sucked it and bit it, and got the desired reaction.

Sasuke moaned loudly and pressed forward, bringing his chest closer to Naruto’s mouth. His body shuddered and tensed. He clawed at Naruto’s shoulders, shaking and burying his face in Naruto’s hair. Naruto pressed his hand against Sasuke’s lower back, pressing him down, moaning at the muscles that were spastically contracting around him. 

Finally, he came too. He encouraged Sasuke to move up and down, even though his body was becoming heavy as he slowly came down from his high.

Naruto rode out his orgasm with Sasuke’s slow movements. He could feel Sasuke’s moist breath on his shoulder, could feel his arms tightening around his neck in order to hold himself up. 

Naruto lowered Sasuke carefully down on the bed, and gently extracted himself from him. He lay down next to him, closer than Sasuke would usually allow. 

“So… Satisfied?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke just grumbled something unintelligible, and turned around, facing away from Naruto.

Two minutes later he was fast asleep. That was a new record. 

\------

In the morning, Sasuke left the apartment after he was sure that Naruto was asleep. 

They’d stayed in bed most of the night, so Sasuke hoped that Naruto was in a mellower mood, despite the fact that he was going into one of his cycles. 

He had to leave because he’d promised he’d meet up with Sakura and bring her up to date on Naruto’s situation. He’d figured that the best time to do that would be when Naruto was sleeping. 

His body was still buzzing after the sex they’d had right before he left. It had become so good the last few times that Sasuke was starting to regret the fact that they couldn’t do it all day. He was already waiting with anticipation for the next time.

He met Sakura on the bridge where they’d used to wait for Kakashi when they were genin. They walked slowly towards the outer training areas while they talked. Sasuke explained how Naruto had adapted him as his mate, without going into the details of what that meant. 

Sakura looked unsettled, but she seemed to accept it. 

Sasuke explained how Naruto’s moods could swing drastically, how he sometimes was normal, but other times became completely unreliable. 

Lately he’d been unreliable whenever other people were involved, so it would be tricky for friends to meet him. 

Sakura told him she understood, and promised she’d do what she could to aid in the search for the fox that bit Naruto. She couldn’t join in on the search, but she could help gather info.

They'd stopped by the outskirts of the woods when Sasuke felt a flash of trepidation. He got no other warning, but immediately knew what it meant.

Naruto was coming their way. 

Sasuke realized that he needed to get away from Sakura. Naruto would be following his scent, so if he managed to get as far away from Sakura as possible she might not get involved.

Without a word of explanation, Sasuke headed into the woods at a sprint.

He heard Sakura yell his name, but ignored her. He chose to travel in the heights, and jumped smoothly from tree to tree. He didn’t even realize that Naruto was right behind him before he was caught mid leap between one tree and the next.

Naruto's strong arms closed around his chest, and barreled them both right down towards the ground.

Sasuke landed first, hitting the ground hard. Naruto landed soft as a cat over him.

He grabbed Sasuke's throat and squeezed. Sasuke instinctively reached up to grab Naruto's hand. Naruto looked madder than Sasuke had seen him so far.

His eyes were cold and blazing at the same time, and his lips were drawn up in a snarl.

"You told me you were mine. You promised!" he growled.

"Yes, and I meant it," Sasuke wheezed. He could hardly breathe.

Naruto didn't let up on the pressure.

“So why did you go out and meet her?!” He snarled, lifting a clawed hand in a threatening way.

"Naruto!!" 

Sakura’s voice was the first thing that alerted them to her presence.

Sasuke couldn't believe she'd been stupid enough to follow them.

Naruto immediately got distracted. He whipped around and snarled at Sakura.

"Run!" Sasuke yelled the second Naruto's hand left his throat.

Thankfully, Sakura realized she'd be of little help in this situation. Maybe it was Naruto's wild eyes that convinced her, or maybe it was the urgency in Sasuke's voice. Either way, she immediately turned on her heel and ran away as fast as she could.

Naruto took up the chase, but returned almost immediately. 

It was Sasuke he had business with, and not Sakura.

Sasuke had gotten to his feet by the time Naruto returned. Naruto stopped right in front of him and drew him into a searing kiss. 

He didn't need to force Sasuke to the ground, because Sasuke's feet gave out and did the job for him. 

Naruto had become incredibly efficient at removing unnecessary clothes in record time. Somehow, he managed to rid Sasuke of his pants at the blink of an eye, and then he was inside him before he had the time to protest.

He held onto Naruto who ruthlessly drove into him. He gasped and dug his heels into the ground when Naruto’s teeth suddenly sunk deep down into the flesh of his neck.

Incidentally, Naruto also hit Sasuke’s pleasure spot at the same time, and a wave of pleasure mixed with pain rushed through him.

His gasp of appreciation made Naruto press even harder into him.

Sasuke bucked up and threw his head back, worshipping the feeling of Naruto’s needle sharp teeth on his skin, and the feeling of his pulsing flesh inside of him.

He was pushing him to the brink of what he could handle, but he never crossed the line. 

Sasuke clawed at Naruto’s jacket, digging his fingers into his back till he could feel the skin underneath give under the pressure.

Naruto cried out and jerked harder into Sasuke, pressing his body down into the ground, rubbing him against rocks and roots and grass.

Sasuke twisted underneath Naruto. 

He arched up, accepting everything Naruto gave to him, urging him to push them over the edge. 

“Ahh!” he gasped. The onslaught of feelings was dizzying. He experienced a second of attachment from himself, a moment of deafening silence where the only thing he could sense was Naruto's presence in him and around him.

And then the rush of his blood in his ears took over, and he was overcome by his orgasm.

“Remember whom you fucking belong to,” he heard Naruto snarl in his ear.

Sasuke groaned against Naruto’s sweaty throat. Naruto’s body was shaking in the aftershocks of his orgasm, and then he collapsed on top of Sasuke.

Their breathing slowly calmed down. Sasuke didn’t even try to move Naruto. He was too exhausted. They lay there for a long while. 

Just when Sasuke was about to shake Naruto to see if he was still alive, Naruto stirred.

He wrapped his arms around Sasuke. His body was shaking gently, almost as though he was…crying?

He murmured something.

“What?” Sasuke asked.

"I'm sorry,” Naruto muttered.

"About what?"

"About using you."

Sasuke realized that Naruto was indeed crying. It put him off for a second. 

He put a hand on Naruto's back, wishing briefly that Naruto could have waited with breaking down until they at least weren't still connected to each other.

"I'm starting to remember what I do to you even when I’m unable to stop myself. I… I want to stop myself, I want to so badly… But I can’t…" Naruto’s voice broke at the last sentence.

Sasuke rubbed his back in an awkward attempt to comfort him. 

"It's fine," he murmured. "Do you honestly think I would have stayed with you and let you do this to me if I weren't fine with it?"

Naruto shifted a bit, bringing his nose closer to Sasuke's neck.

"But... How can you think this is fine? I mean... I'm fucking you like an animal."

They both went silent at the harsh choice of words. Sasuke decided he'd have to say something before Naruto started apologizing.

He brought his lips close to Naruto's ear, and couldn't really believe himself as he heard his voice say; "Maybe I like being fucked like an animal."

Naruto shuddered, and Sasuke became uncomfortably reminded that he was still inside him.

"That doesn't mean I like having your limp dick inside of me, though," he added.

Naruto pulled gently out of him, and eased off him so that they could get dressed.

Sasuke picked up his pants, and realized they were torn on the side. He gave Naruto an exasperated look. To his surprise, Naruto blushed and brushed his fingers through his hair, avoiding eye contact. 

The frown on Naruto's face told Sasuke that he wasn't embarrassed about the torn pants, but about something else. About what Sasuke had said, most like. 

It made Sasuke worry that what he had said had put Naruto off. But he had to admit, although he'd meant to be playful, the words had been more true than he had liked to admit before. 

He liked it when Naruto was rough. He guessed if he hadn't, he'd have put as much distance between them as physically possible after the first time Naruto violated him. 

"You should be grateful," Sasuke said softly. "If your roughness had put me off, we'd never ended up here." And then he added after second thought, "Together."

Naruto met his gaze almost shyly. "But I'm not really like this," he said. "It's not me. When, sometime in the future, we catch that fox and I go back to normal, I'll never be able to forgive myself for having acted like I do now." 

Naruto gulped, and his eyes glanced briefly down at Sasuke's throat. "Every time I see those scars on you, it reminds me that I'm a monster-"

Sasuke lifted a hand, shutting Naruto's words off with a finger to his lips.

"Is this what it all boils down to? You think this proves you're a monster?"

The way Naruto briefly squeezed his eyes shut was answer enough.

Sasuke leaned close to him, and said softly into his ear, "You're not a monster. You're one of the best persons I've ever had the honor of knowing. You have more good in you than half of Konoha combined." 

He kissed Naruto's ear gently. "The reason why you can do the things you do to me, is because I let you. If I hadn’t accepted it, if I hadn’t liked you as much as I do, I would have left you to someone else.”

Naruto shifted and faced Sasuke. “You must like me a lot, then.”

Sasuke stumped the knee-jerk reaction to shrug it off. “Yes,” he said, meeting Naruto’s eyes. “I like you a lot.”

He watched Naruto’s eyes keenly to catch his reaction. 

At first, Naruto searched his eyes as though looking for a catch. When he didn’t find anything but sincerity, his already big eyes widened even more. 

“You…like me as in…” He stopped, his mouth moving but no words coming out.

Sasuke leaned closer. “Yes.”

“As in…you want to stay with me, and kiss me…and have sex with me…”

“Yes,” Sasuke murmured, his lips almost touching Naruto’s. 

“You’ll stay with me?” Naruto whispered against Sasuke’s lips.

“I’ll stay with you.”

Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s cheeks with both hands and mashed their lips together. Sasuke was overwhelmed by the intensity of the kiss. Naruto pressed him backwards, down against the ground, but not in a demanding way. It was more desperate.

“I love you,” Naruto breathed against his mouth. “I love you, I love you…”

Sasuke kissed him back, hard, cutting off his words.

When they broke apart to gasp down air, he held Naruto close, searching his eyes. There were words on the tip of his tongue that wanted out, words he’d never even dared to think of before.

“I…” he started.

Naruto watched him intently.

“I guess I love you too,” Sasuke said.

Naruto was silent for a long moment. Then, suddenly, he grinned, and then he laughed.

He hugged Sasuke closer, and kissed his cheek, and then his jaw, and his neck.

“This is fucking unbelievable,” he muttered against Sasuke’s skin.

He mouthed Sasuke’s neck, almost gently. Sasuke knew that’s where the scars were, scars from bite-marks, and fresh bite-marks still bleeding.

He kissed the top of Naruto’s head. 

"We should go home.” 

"Yeah…” Naruto said, and stood. He reached out a hand and pulled Sasuke up from the ground.

“But… What about Sakura?” He asked, suddenly worried.

"She'll be fine. She just got a scare," Sasuke said, looking over Naruto's shoulder. 

His eyes zeroed in on an unsuspected sight. 

At the edge of the clearing, right across from them, sat an unnaturally big fox. Its fur was a mixture of shimmering white and molten gold, and it's eyes were two pools of the deepest amber. 

It didn't as much as blink, but Sasuke sensed an unspoken message being exchanged. 

He bowed his head in understanding. 

When he looked back up the fox was gone. 

\------

A week later, Sasuke ran into Kakashi.

"I haven't seen you or Naruto around for the last week," Kakashi said casually. "Have something been holding you up?"

"No."

As a matter of fact, non-stop sex had been holding them up, but Kakashi didn't need to know that.

"So... I suppose Naruto is doing well?"

"He's doing good, yes."

Kakashi sighed.

"Spit it out. What happened?"

"I don't know," Sasuke said. "But the spell lifted. He's fine again now."

"So... Why did you two take a week of?"

Sasuke gave Kakashi a look that discouraged further questioning.

Kakashi shook his head in exasperation.

"Does this mean we should prepare for a wedding in the future?" 

"Shut it," Sasuke said, but his lips did quirk in a funny way that sort of resembled a smile.


	7. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well… This so called 'epilogue' was supposed to be short and lighthearted and mainly just consist of a sex-scene… and then this happened. 
> 
> Be warned: it's slightly dark.

Naruto woke up in a dark room. The curtains were moving like detached shadows in the light breeze from outside, but otherwise the room was silent. He was wondering what had awakened him when he heard a rustle. 

It was so soft he almost thought it had been his imagination, but something compelled him to turn around. 

There, beside the bed, stood Sasuke. 

He was wearing a thin silk robe that was loosely fastened around his waist. He met Naruto’s eyes and when he knew he had his full attention, he loosened the robe and let it flutter to the floor. 

Naruto was unable to look away from the beautiful sight before him. If he said it aloud – that Sasuke was beautiful – he’d be offended, but at the same time they both knew that was what Naruto thought, and they both knew that Sasuke enjoyed feeling desired. 

Sasuke let Naruto enjoy the sight of him – his half-formed erection, and his slender and muscular body – for a few seconds, before he sat down on the edge of the bed, and pulled the sheet away from Naruto’s body.

He removed the boxers with good help from Naruto, and moved to straddle Naruto’s stomach. Naruto was surprised that Sasuke had decided to face away from him. All he could see was Sasuke’s broad shoulders and firmly muscled back, and of course his wonderful ass.

Naruto grinned for himself as he reached out and brushed his finger across Sasuke’s hips and down his ass.

He sighed when Sasuke grabbed his cock in a firm grip and started to work him. He relaxed the muscles in his thighs and concentrated only on the feel of Sasuke’s hand. 

He thrust slowly into Sasuke’s hand, while his own hands massaged Sasuke’s ass. One of his thumbs snuck into Sasuke’s crack and rubbed against the slick hole. His erection twitched when he felt how ready Sasuke was for him.

He moaned when Sasuke shifted onto his knees and directed Naruto’s erection towards his ass.

“Wait,” Naruto said before Sasuke could slide down on him.

He parted Sasuke’s ass-cheeks with one hand, watching as the tip of his own erection slipped into the crack and rested against Sasuke’s hole.

He pressed two fingers against his erection, right below the tip, and watched as well as felt it sink inside. He enjoyed the sight for a moment before he let Sasuke take over.

Sasuke sunk halfway down before stopping and rocking back up again. He worked himself slowly more open. Naruto could feel the tightness pressing around him, but it was loosening more for each rock of hips.

He rubbed Sasuke’s hips and up his sides, urging him to lean forward so that he could watch from a better angle. 

Sasuke rested his hands on Naruto’s thighs, and rolled his hips. He rocked up and down, taking Naruto in with deep, sure thrusts. Naruto knew from the way Sasuke’s fingers kneaded his thighs, that Sasuke had found his own sweet spot. The muscles in his back tightened and rolled, mimicking the movement of his hips, and his neck was slightly arched.

He grabbed Naruto’s right hand and urged him to jerk him off.

Naruto thought that jerking Sasuke off was one of the more boring aspects of sex, but he would never refuse it. In the end, it was always worth it. 

He set a pace that matched their hips. Soon that pace was doubled, and Sasuke’s fingers were digging into Naruto’s thighs on the brink of drawing blood. 

Naruto knew he had to stop now, or it would be too late. 

He stopped jerking off Sasuke, and grabbed his hips to stop him from moving. Sasuke turned halfway towards him, his dark eyes hard with annoyance.

Naruto pushed him off himself before he could ask questions. He pushed Sasuke forward and urged him to lie down on his back. Sasuke agreed only because he was starting to realize what Naruto wanted.

“Naruto…” he started, but was silenced by a kiss.

“I like to see your face when you come,” Naruto said. 

He placed his arms underneath Sasuke’s shoulder blades, and slipped into him easily.   
Sasuke groaned softly, and Naruto shuddered in delight at the sound. 

They started off with a gentle pace. It didn’t take long, though, before they were both coiled in preparation for their release.

Naruto kept his eyes wide-open, watching Sasuke’s face intently.

Sasuke on the other hand, had shut his eyes. His lips were parted and his chin was lifted. Naruto wanted to kiss him, but stopped himself. He wanted to see him. Wanted to hear him.

He pushed into Sasuke at an angle he knew he liked, hard and deep and as fast as he could. He felt his mind cloud over in the numbing moment of his release, and saw Sasuke come at the exact same moment. 

He rode out his orgasm, smiling down at the dazed look Sasuke was giving him.

Sasuke reached up and pulled Naruto down for a kiss. They were still short breathed, and the kiss was only making it more difficult to breathe, but neither of them wanted to break it.

Naruto was the one to finally break it as he moved off Sasuke and settled right next to him on the bed. He draped the sheet over the both of them, and rested his head on Sasuke’s shoulder.

“I can’t believe you’re mine,” Naruto muttered.

When he didn’t get an answer, he supposed Sasuke had fallen asleep. He snuggled closer to Sasuke and prepared to sleep when the softest whisper brushed by his ear.

“I’ve always been yours.”

\------

\------

He was back in the cold dark cave. Water was seeping through his clothes, and his hands were caked in mud.

He was bleeding, or maybe it was someone else’s blood. It was collecting around him in a big, dark puddle, growing bigger for each second.

“Sasuke,” he called out in a small voice.

Something moved in the shadows. 

A person extracted himself from the darkness. It was not Sasuke. It was a faceless man, a Konoha nin. Behind him, more people stepped out of the darkness.

They were surrounding Naruto on all sides. They grabbed him and dragged him with them, and Naruto was unable to fight them. 

He tried to scream, he tried to claw at them, he tried to twist around and bite them, but for some reason they always managed to stay right out of his reach. It was like he was captured and free at the same time, and therefore unable to flee. 

Finally he was too tired to fight, and drifted off into a shifting darkness that was neither wakefulness nor sleep.

When he came to, he was in a brightly lit room. The entire room was white; the roof, the walls, the floor. It was completely void of any objects. 

Naruto sat up slowly. He heard something jangle, and looked down to his hands. They were cuffed, a long chain going through each cuff and fastened at each side of the room. They didn’t hamper his mobility, but hung down from the wall and collected in big loops on the floor.

He was also shirtless, but he wasn’t freezing. He noted that someone had washed him. He hadn’t felt this clean in weeks… or months?

He didn’t know how much time had gone by since Sasuke had left him. It felt like years.

Suddenly, a white door that had been so smoothly camouflaged he hadn’t noticed it opened and Tsunade stepped into the room.

Naruto looked up at her, worried, confused. 

She was wearing white clothes. He was starting to wonder if their objective was to try to blind him with all this whiteness.

“You’re finally awake,” Tsunade said.

“Baa-chan… What’s going on?”

Tsunade closed the door behind her, and motioned for Naruto to stand. He did, and Tsunade walked over to him to inspect him.

“Sasuke told us what’d happened to you. I immediately sent a team out to retrieve you.”

Naruto pulled out of Tsunade’s hands.

“What? You sent them to retrieve me and then you put me here?”

“You said yourself you thought you were a danger to people. Isn’t that why you left?”

Naruto’s shoulders slumped. “Yes… I…” 

“Don’t worry,” Tsunade said. “We’ll only keep you here until we know how much of a threat you pose. Sasuke said you went in and out of more or less comprehensive stages. We’ll monitor you for maybe a week. Until then, I’m afraid you’ll have to stay here.”

Tsunade finished the check-up, and left with a promise of coming back with food in a little while.

Naruto sat down and leaned against the wall, fully aware that he’d probably have to stay in that room for a long, long time.

\-----

The more time that passed by, the more his thoughts became clouded and incomprehensible. He didn’t understand why they kept him there. And where was Sasuke? Where was his mate? He didn’t understand why Sasuke would leave him. Why would he let him be imprisoned? Why didn’t he come search for him?

A small part of him knew that it was because of Sasuke that he was there. If Sasuke hadn’t left him, if he hadn’t led these people to him…

Naruto leaned forward and whimpered.

How could you hate and love a person so much at the same time?

His whimper turned into an outdrawn growl. His head whipped up as he heard a click from the door. A white clad nurse entered. She took off her white nurse hat and the mask in front of her mouth. Pink hair fell down to frame her face.

It was Sakura. Sakura…? Who?

He growled.

No! It was Sakura!

But frankly, he didn’t care. This human smelled of his mate. 

In a dash that was too fast to catch with the human eye, he was right in front of her. He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

“Naruto?” she whimpered, and squirmed in his grip. She tried to pry his hand away. It was like watching a fox try to get out of a trap. Useless.

“Naruto, please… I just wanted to see you…” she choked on her last words. Naruto had moved his hand down to grab her throat, squeezing mercilessly.

He heard someone yell in the distance, but didn’t pay much attention. The next moment something hit the side of his head so hard his eyesight blackened out for a second. His grip on the girl loosened and seconds later she was out of his reach. He tried to catch her, but the cuffs around his arms tightened and suddenly some inhuman force was dragging him into the middle of the room. 

He looked around frantically, and realized that the chains that loped through his cuffs had been reigned in until he was forced to stand with both arms out to the side. He tried to break free, but the chains were strong and wouldn’t give.

He heard Tsunade’s voice from the hallway. It was loud and angry. The anger simmered in the air, feeding the building inferno inside of him. He roared, but no one heard him. The door to the hall slammed shut, leaving him in solitude.

He didn’t want to be left alone! Where was his mate? He needed him… He needed him!!

He growled and screamed and roared till his throat was raw. He pulled on the chains till they were digging into his skin, leaving deep, bleeding gashes. But he remained alone.

After a while, the light was turned off. It calmed him a bit. His eyes could see perfectly well in the darkness, but at the same time, the darkness reminded him of something snug and safe. The muscles in his arms were screaming after he’d been tearing on the chains for what felt like hours. He was too tired to even stand on his feet with his own help anymore.

When the chains were slowly lowered again, he sagged to the floor and fell into a restless sleep.

\-----

When he woke up, he was unsettled at first. 

This room smelled all wrong. It was too clean. It smelled of antiseptics and the unnatural cleanness that humans surrounded themselves with. 

He growled low in his throat and pressed himself up against a smooth, cold wall. When he moved his arms he felt something heavy attached to them. He inspected them and found that his wrists were encased in some strong material and attached to chains. He tugged at the chains and found that they were sturdy. 

Anger welled up in him.

These humans had captured him and locked him up, just like they always did when they desired to control someone. 

He tugged at the chains again, harsher this time. They were still as solid as stone. He got to his feet and threw his entire weight on the cuffs around his arms. He had to go almost to the other side of the room to stretch the chains out to the fullest.

No matter how much strength he used, he was still helplessly captured in the cold grasp of human metal.

Since the chains were long enough to allow him to every corner of the room, he turned his assault on the walls. He knew there was a door somewhere, although it was carefully concealed. 

He clawed on the walls and found that the material was not mere wood. It was stronger, but it was not stone. Which meant that he might still be able to break through it.

Just as he started getting into the assault on the walls, the chains around his arms started to move. They were retreating into the wall with a grating sound. The more of the chains that disappeared, the closer he was to being mercilessly strung out. 

He started tugging at the chains with renewed force, but they didn’t even halt in their steadfast withdrawal. 

He got more and more panicked the closer he was to being forced into submission.

He pulled harder at the chains, fought with all his strength to stop the chains from pulling him closer to the walls. They had already dragged him to the middle of the room, and were pulling his arms to each side.

He was starting to see red. The buzzing haze that he feared so was taking over him. Until now he’d maybe had one ounce of humanity. Soon, there’d be none left, and a small part of him knew that. 

The rest of him didn’t care. His muscles pulled and tightened under his flesh. He pulled all his last resorts into one, final power struggle. He screamed as he forced his arms closer to his body. 

The cuffs tightened around his wrists, digging into his skin. Blood oozed up and ran down his underarm and over his hand, but he didn’t even feel the pain.

The chains jolted. He’d managed to move the chain binding his right arm with a tiny inch. That was enough. 

With a wild growl he pulled all strength into that chain, and forced it slowly further and further out of the wall. Finally, he could grab the chain with his right hand. He took a good grip and invested all the strength his body possessed in a forceful tug that split the chain midway between him and the wall. 

He was thrown backwards by the force of his own strength. The remaining part of the chain slapped him in the face as it recoiled. He stumbled backwards and slumped against the wall where he was still attached to the chain. He grabbed that chain and felt it slowly being winded into the wall.

He smiled grimly. He wouldn’t let that happen. 

That chain seemed to snap more easily than the first one. It left a deep gash in his palm. He smeared the blood on the wall and dug his claws into the metal. It gave with a grinding sound. 

He snarled as the pieces of metal dug into his skin.

All humans ever did was to cause him pain. They made him bleed, made him hurt. They took him away from what he loved, from what he needed. From the trees and the earth and the water, from his mate. 

He threw himself against the wall. He’d get out of there. He’d get out of there no matter what. 

\-----

He opened his eyes to find himself in a room painted entirely red. Or so he thought, until he noticed the smell.

Blood.

The entire room was painted in blood. His blood. 

He tried to get up, but his entire body was aching and hurting. He couldn’t use his arms. They both seemed to be broken. He yelped in pain when he tried to roll over onto his side.

His gaze landed on the dark gashes in the otherwise smooth wall. They were claw marks. He looked around and realized there were more of them. It was like someone had let loose a beast inside the room. It had ripped open walls that were otherwise impossible to penetrate. It had shattered chains of enforced metal like it was made of glass. 

A chill went through him as it sunk in; he had done this to himself. He had thrown himself against the walls till he broke every bone in his body, till he’d painted the entire room in his own blood.

\-----

Tsunade came in to collect his mangled body and bring him to a hospital bed that had been set up in the room next door. 

“I’m sorry it took so long,” she whispered. “No one else dared to approach you.”

Naruto tried to catch her eyes, but she turned away, readying an IV. 

“You’ll be gone in a little while,” she said.

Slowly but surely, Naruto started feeling the effect of the drugs. His vision got blurry, and then everything went black.

\-----

It was maybe a day later that they chose to introduce him to Sasuke.

They sprang it on him without any forewarning. Naruto was resting in the hospital bed, still recovering from his injuries, when the door to his room opened.

He assumed it was Tsunade, so he didn’t lift his head to look at the newcomers. 

The only warning he got was the small whiff of Sasuke’s scent. Like the time when Sakura entered his room smelling like Sasuke, it awakened a painful anger in him. His rational mind couldn’t explain it. He loved Sasuke. He knew that Sasuke had left him because he couldn’t handle him. And he understood that. He really did.

But the animal in him didn’t. And the beast always won. 

\-----

\-----

Naruto woke up to someone gently stroking his cheek.

His eyes blinked open. They were itchy and swollen, and his sight was blurry. The room was dark, but there came a little moonlight in from a window. The window was behind the person next to him, the person that was comforting him.

He inhaled deeply, and started crying again. That scent was the most heavenly thing he’d felt in a long, long time. Or so it felt. It was Sasuke’s scent.

“You had a bad dream,” Sasuke whispered.

Was it true? Had it been a dream? It had felt so real…

“I…” Naruto cleared his throat, and tried again. “I dreamt that I… I was back in the cave, and you…”

He reached out and grabbed Sasuke. He pulled him closer, hugged him tight, buried his nose in the crook of Sasuke’s neck and breathed in his scent.

“You’d left me,” he muttered. “Someone from Konoha came to retrieve me. They put me in a white room with empty walls and chained me up…”

Sasuke didn’t say a word. He just ran his fingers through Naruto’s hair, and kissed his forehead.

“I couldn’t break free,” Naruto whispered. “And I just knew that I never would.”

There was silence for a long moment. Sasuke didn’t stop running his fingers through Naruto’s hair. It was slowly calming him down.

Naruto was the first to break the silence. 

“If you had decided to give up on me that first time…that time in the cave when I…”

“I know,” Sasuke said.

“Then we’d never realized what we felt for each other. And then… the curse would have never lifted.”

Sasuke brushed his lips against the top of Naruto’s head. “I know,” he murmured.

Naruto ran his hands through Sasuke’s hair. “For how long did you know?” he asked.

“I saw the fox that day in the woods… When you came after me and Sakura…” 

Naruto’s hands tightened in Sasuke’s hair. Sasuke loosened his fingers with a gentle grip.

“I knew from the moment I saw it,” he continued.

Naruto brought their lips together in a soft, loving kiss. 

“I love you,” he whispered. “For coming after me. For not leaving me. For standing me. For staying by my side through all this.”

Sasuke nuzzled Naruto’s sweaty forehead and hugged him closer, resting his chin on top of his head.

“I guess I could say the same to you,” he whispered.

\-----

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I've finished my first fanfic! I hope the last chapter wasn't too much of a shocker…   
> I sort of liked the notion of 'what if', in this case; 'what if Sasuke had decided to give up on Naruto after he was raped the first time'. I figured it wouldn't go well for Naruto, and thus this chapter happened.
> 
> Thanks for all comments and kudos! Till next time;)


End file.
